A loving Heart
by Jey1204
Summary: AH: Bella is a normal seventeen year old girl living in Forks, Washington. Then Edward Mason shows up, he never talked to anyone his first week. Can Bella find out what's wrong with him? B/E I've redone the summary several times. Try it. Normal Pairings
1. Chapter 1: Wise Words

**A/N: So here's my first chapter of my new story! I got this idea when I was driving home from shopping and listening to Maroon five--though their songs didn't bring up the idea--so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, I don't. I don't own Extreme Makeover Home Edition, okay?**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wise words

I sat at my desk, watching the clock, waiting for this agonizing day to end. It's not like I hated school, but it's not like I loved it either. Who did?

The bell rang and I rushed out of class to the parking lot. By the time I made it to my car I was practically frozen. December in Forks, Washington wasn't kind to any soul who stepped foot in this dreaded place.

I rushed off to the Newton's store they owned only a mile from the school. I had applied just because I needed the money so I could go to college, they didn't pay as well as I had hoped, but it was an easy job. The down side was, was that I had to be working alongside Mike Newton, the most annoying person in the whole world.

Work started at exactly 3:00, which if I didn't run through the halls and push my old truck to the limit, I would be late every day.

I parked in the 'worker's only' parking spots and ran towards the door. A bell rang signaling that I was here; I heard the clicking of feet coming towards me.

"Bella, you're late again I see." Mrs. Newton scolded me. She never really looked like a person who would be working in a camping goods store. I looked at the watch on my wrist, 3:03. I shook my head a little and went to grab my apron thing we all had to wear. It was green with two trees next to the store's name.

"Hey Bella," Mike said as I went to join him at the cash register.

"Hi Mike," I said grabbing a few bags from a cabinet that was underneath the counter.

"So I was wondering…" he trailed off for a moment, I turned to him, I could only guess what he was going to say. "Would you like to go to the winter dance with me?" He asked eagerly. I could see his mom in the corner of the store, looking at us curiously. She was in on the plan too?

I hesitated before answering. I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Mike, Charlie's going fishing that weekend and he wants me to go with him." I was surprised how much I could believe the lie.

"Okay, um…" He said awkwardly, then he started to mess the register. It took all the will power in me to keep from laughing.

The rest of the time I spent the time scanning items, placing them on shelves, and avoiding Mike.

I was in the storage room when I heard Mike and his mom talking.

"Mom, she won't accept, why do I have to ask her again? She already said she was busy that weekend anyways." Mike whined.

"Honey, it's all in the charm. Ask her again, you'll get her someday." His mother said reassuringly. So was it Mrs. Newton forcing Mike to ask me out so much? Huh, never expected that.

"I'm not going to mother." He said harshly, it was kind of restricted though. I heard him walking this way; I quickly busied myself with rearranging the boxes.

I heard the door open and I turned. It was Mike with an all too innocent look on his face. "You heard all that didn't you?" He asked. Did he actually think I was that stupid? I nodded, playing along.

"Sorry about that, my mom thinks that you would be a great person for me to date. She forces me to ask you out, that's probably why you think I'm annoying." He said, this time the innocence on his face grew. This was annoying.

I rolled my eyes and strolled passed him, slamming the door right in his face. I knew this wouldn't be the last time he would do that, but I hoped it would restrict him enough to not do that soon.

I looked up at the clock, 5 it read. I took off my apron and stuck it into the basket beneath the counter in the middle of the store. I walked back out into the freezing cold and into my now freezing truck.

It took forever to heat up, so by the time I got home it was still cold inside.

I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway which was good. I went inside to start dinner. The kitchen was nice to say the least. Although Charlie's job didn't pay that well, it paid him enough to place a new kitchen in our house.

I started to cook lasagna for dinner while admiring our new kitchen. We had remodeled it about a year ago and it still surprises me to find it in our home. It was a 'U' shaped kitchen, the counter tops were a beautiful granite with different shades of gray and brown in it. The walls were brown as well, and the cabinets were stained lightly, so they would brighten up the kitchen. The fridge was in the middle of the 'U', it was stainless steel, as was the microwave, oven, and stove. We had an island in the middle that was stained black matching the rot iron lamp that hung above it and the thing that led the smoke from the stove out of the food. The sink was on top of the island. The cabinetry was very nice, a few had little glass windows framed by wood as the cabinet doors. The rest were just plain wood. **(A/N: Picture on profile)**

The designers had done a wonderful job though, all in all. To well, I would have to say.

I put the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. I looked back at the time, 6. Charlie would be home in a half hour, but it also meant that my favorite show was on. The only show I actually watch—_Extreme Make-over: Home Edition. _**(I absolutely love this show!!)**

The episode was about a family of three, the mother was a single parent with M.S. raising two boys on her own. She walked with her cane, and her reaction to seeing Ty there was amazing. I always cry watching this show. It's the most touching thing I have ever seen.**(M.S. means Multiple Sclerosis...it effects the brain, moods, walking ability, stuff like that...part of the show is on my profile)  
**

I heard the timer ding and I went to go get the food. I stuck it onto the little trays that were made to hold hot food and I went back into the living room.

I gasped at the sight on the T.V. Ty was explaining to the woman about her new room, a room for her to be calm in. It was beautiful. With calming whites and the lighting in the walls were coloring them different colors of the rainbow—they were toned down a little, to make a more calming a serene environment. I noticed a waterfall in the background.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I loved this show.

"_I still dance within my heart, within my mind. I can take one step after another, to me walking is dancing. It is my dream to see other people enjoy the art of dance. The Extreme Makeover people you all pulled it together, you made my dream come true. I'm very grateful to everything you've done for me for me and my family, thank you ABC." _ The woman said. That's when the tears truly started to fall. I was amazed at the difference just rebuilding a house can do for a single family, how it can alter a person's life completely. **(A/N: The quote was actually on the episode, it took me a while to get the quote down--Thank you Crawford-Smith family!)**

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway and I went back into the kitchen to set the table.

"Hey Bells." I heard Charlie called. I sniffled a little bit—the after affects of watching the show—while Charlie walked into the room. He looked me over, noticing my puffy eyes. "What was this episode about?" He said, sitting down at the table.

The rest of the time I explained about the Crawford-Smith family. I noticed Charlie had a few tears in his eyes as well.

"To make a difference in someone's world like that…" I heard Charlie mumble, and then he got up from his chair and went over to the T.V. to watch some baseball.

I loaded up the dishwasher and then headed to my room. It was nice and cozy. Charlie redecorated it when I came to live with him. He had them painted a soft forest green, which made the room seem larger than it already was. My furniture was a dark brown, almost black. There were small mirrors over my orange, gray, brown, green, and white striped pillows and comforter that looked like little bubbles. I had green lamps above my bed for reading purposes and a few pictures to the side on a metal stand. They were of my mom, Renee, and my new step dad, Phil. One was of Charlie and me, another of me and my friends, and another of Jacob and his girlfriend Sarah. **(A/N: Room is on my profile)**

It was a very comfortable room I had to say. I ran from the door to my bed, jumping on it. My legs and arms were strewn across the bed.

I started to fall asleep, and I couldn't help but think about what Charlie had said earlier.

"_To make a difference in someone's world like that…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**So how did you like it? Please Review it makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another day in hell

**Okay so I noticed a few mistake's in my last version of this chapter, so I tried to correct the one's i noticed. If there is more, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get these up as fast as I can, but not saving the time to read over them.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I finally own Twilight, I asked SM if i could have it, and she allowed me!!....Just kidding, seriously, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, i don't have a chance to compete with her.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Another day in hell

I woke up with a start. My alarm clock was buzzing. I hit it with my hand, but it didn't go off. I groaned a little bit before I turned over to hit it correctly.

I shut it off and rolled out of bed. _Another day in hell_, I groaned in my head. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans with a pink shirt with no sleeves, which fit my curves. Found a black long sleeved shirt that matched perfectly with it. I looked for some shoes but I only could find my black flip-flops. My feet will be freezing today.

I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and then grabbed my black jacket with a fuzzy hood, a black and white knitted scarf, and a pink knit hat and rushed out the door. As soon as I stepped out I regretted wearing the flip flops. I swore it was only zero degrees outside.

I ran into my truck and tried to start it. I revved the engine, but it was refusing to start up. I groan and hit my head on the steering wheel.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and dialed Alice's number. I rung, and rung again, but she didn't answer.

"Sorry, I'm not here right now—I'm probably at school or with Jasper." I heard her giggle in the background. "I'll call you back when I get the message. Thanks!" Then the beep for the message came up.

"Hey Alice, um…my truck won't start, Charlie's not here and well now I'm going to walk to school." I sighed.

At that I hung up, grabbed my bag from my truck and walked to school. By the time I got there I was shivering like crazy, I was sure my toes had frozen off, and I was really late for school.

I went into the front office asking for a pass to first hour. When she asked why I told her my car broke down and I had to walk here. She just smiled at me sadly and told me to call Charlie next time. I kept myself from rolling my eyes.

I rushed to first hour, the teacher glared at me for being late. I apologized and went to my seat, ready for whatever school throws at me, not.

The hours passed by slowly, but sure enough the bell for lunch rang and I ran straight to my locker and then to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Emmett yell at me from across the cafeteria. People's heads turned towards me. I blushed and ducked my head in embarrassment.

I paid for my food and made my way to our table off in the corner.

"Thank you for all the attention Em." I said sarcastically when I sat down.

"No problem sis." He replied. I heard a smack.

"What did you do that for Rosie?" Emmett asked innocently, looking up at Rosalie. I started to laugh and so did everyone else.

"Because you deserved it." Rosalie stated, moving to Emmett's lap and then she place a wet kiss on Emmett's lips. They started to make out and we—meaning Jasper, Alice, me—all groaned and turned towards each other.

"So Alice, what happened to your phone?" I asked. Alice's eyes went wide for a second.

"Well last night Jazz took me to a movie." Alice looked at Jasper lovingly for a moment and then turned back to me, "So I had to turn off my phone. I guess I forgot to turn it back on, why?"

"Check your messages. I had to walk to school today, my truck broke down again." I said softly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"My truck broke down." I said a little louder. She had always wanted me to get a new car, knowing that it would break down someday at a really bad time.

"What? I didn't hear you." Alice said obnoxiously.

"My truck broke down." I said louder. "You happy?"

Alice started to bounce in her seat. "I told you s—"I cut her off.

"If you say 'I told you so' I will seriously kick your pixie ass." I said grumpily.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. I rolled my eyes. She noticed and then started to bounce again, she was planning a shopping trip. This time I actually agreed to it, everyone looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"You _never_ agree to a shopping trip, especially to Alice." Emmett said seriously.

"Yeah, well, I seriously need one. Guess what the only shoes I could find to wear today were?" I asked. They all shrugged and looked at me.

I lifted my foot to the table. Alice gasped, noticing the huge fashion error. "I need tennis shoes or something warm. My feet practically froze off today." I put my foot back down before a teacher could catch me.

"Oh my God Bella! You definitely need to go on a shopping trip. Flip flops in winter are just about as bad as socks with sandals." She gasped. I had to laugh at that. She was completely into her shopping. It was a sport to her.

"Whatever you say Al." I said walking to the trash can to dump my tray and then to my next class.

I went to my biology class and sat at my usually empty table. We were assigned seats, and since I was one of Mr. Banner's top students he made me sit alone.

"Hey Bella," I heard Mike say as soon as I sat at my desk.

"Oh, hey Mike what's up?" I said, putting more of my attention to my science book than to him.

"Uh, well—"He started to say but he got cut off by Jessica Stanley—the queen of gossip.

"Hey Bella, did you hear?" She asked, bouncing up and down where she stood.

"No, what?" I asked, completely uninterested in today's gossip.

"Well, we're getting a new kid. He's supposed to be a junior like us. He's, like, the son of a famous lawyer, or something like that. Oh! I heard that he just came from England! He's, like, really hot or something—at least that's what I heard from…" She continued to drone on and on, until I was saved by the bell.

Class dragged on for what seemed like hours, but then the bell rang. I was suddenly ungrateful for my impatience, gym was next. We were playing soccer no less.

I quickly got dressed in the boring gym clothes and made my way back into the gymnasium. I walked straight over to Alice and Angela.

"Hey guys," They both turned towards me. Alice looked like she was going to scream in excitement. "Alice, is something wrong?" I joked, but the same time I was really worrying about her. She told me once that her real parents sent her to the psychiatric hospital or the loony bin as I like to call it.

"Didyouhearthatwe'regettinganewstudent?" She asked in a rush.

"Slow down, I can't understand you." I said, forming the words carefully and slowly. Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I heard Angela giggle.

"I said did you hear that we're getting a new student?" She said calmly—well as calm as Alice can be.

"Mhm…I bet you can guess who I heard it from too." I said. She just rolled her eyes. "I heard all of the gossip, okay? I don't need any more information thank you." I walked off to where the coach was trying to get us girls to get groups. We were just going to practice on passing.

I was annoyed to say the least. Sure I should get used to the gossip and rumors around town, but they just get annoying. I hate it when people make false things up just for their own good. People start to believe the person who made up the rumor and the person who is made to be the villain gets punished over nothing. It was stupid to say the least.

"But Bella!" I heard Alice yell across the gym. I turned back towards her to see her running over to where I was standing.

"No buts' Alice, remember gossip and me don't mix. Plus why do I need to know this anyways?" I glanced at her expression. It was blank for a minute, but then she rolled her eyes.

"You're right." She mumbled.

"What'd you say?" I asked. She never said that to anyone, especially me.

"You're right." She looked at me annoyed. "And don't tell anyone I said that. Okay." She glared at me. I suddenly felt frightened. She is definitely one evil looking pixie.

"Fine," I huffed.

Alice's expression changed from evil to an angelic expression. I had to say it looked very creepy. "So are you going to be my partner or what?" She asked.

"It's your fault if you get hurt." I mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I succeeded to both giving Alice a possible concussion and a possible pulled muscle in my wrist. While I was trying to pass the ball to Alice I ended up missing the ball with my foot, and sliding on it, falling on my back. Alice started to laugh, and told me to try again; I actually kicked it that time, but a little too much. I had managed it to bounce off the wall behind Alice and her head several times before it stopped.

Alice was now carrying an ice pack to the back of her head, glaring at me the whole time, while I hung my head in shame and an ice pack to my wrist.

Emmett must have noticed us because I heard a booming laugh coming from where our cars were.

I looked up to see even Rosalie grinning a little.

"Bella what did you do?" Emmett asked, trying to keep his expression serious, but not succeeding.

Alice told Emmett and everyone else the story. My cheeks burned from embarrassment.

Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing. I noticed a few people looking at our group curiously, but then just shrug it off and walk to their own cars.

"Oh…my God…Bella….that…funny," Emmett managed to say in between laughs.

I swear my face became redder than I thought was possible. "Well I did warn Alice before we started to play." I mumbled.

Alice just shrugged and removed the icepack from her head. She headed toward her Porsche. "Are you coming?" Alice asked, looking at me through the driver's seat window.

I stumbled off into the passenger seat of her car.

The ride was short—which was due to Alice's driving. I managed to get out of her car and into the house without tripping. When I got inside though, I tripped over the door frame and landed face first in a pair of Charlie's shoes that he left out.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back, clutching my already bruised arm and now bruised shin, and possibly broken toe.

I struggled to get up, but when I did I made my way to the couch.

As soon as I sat down I lost consciousness. It had been a very long day.

* * *

**Okay so here was my 'edited' chapter, i am truly sorry about mistakes...i'll keep tabs on them next time...i hope. Review please...they make me happy :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

**Sorry, Edward's not in this one, but i promise he's in the next chapter. I was planning on adding him, but I didn't think it would got right with the chapter. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Sick

I was really confused when I woke up. Wasn't I supposed to be on the couch? I was lying on my bed; the comforter was half off of me.

I sat up, a little too quickly. I groaned when a wave of nausea hit. I ran straight to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet.

As soon as I was finished, I felt to the cool bathroom floor. It felt nice against my burning face.

I stayed like that for the rest of the day. Charlie came and found me here, looking worriedly at him. He wanted to stay home, but I told him I was fine. I could take care of myself. So he went and got me some Advil, a glass of water, and saltines.

When I finally had the strength, I slowly got on my feet and went to my bed. I noticed my cell phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Oh my God Bella, are you okay?" Alice's panicky voice on the other end was not helping me feel any better.

"No," I groaned. My stomach rolled, it was empty, and so it made it painful.

"What's the matter?" She demanded, I could hear other voices in the background. I gagged. "Bella?"

"I'm sick, sorry I've got to go." I said, shutting my phone and making my way to the bathroom.

I stayed in there for another hour or so until I heard the sound of shuffling feet downstairs.

The noises soon came from outside the hallway. I groaned. It was definitely Alice, maybe Jasper.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came from outside the bathroom door.

"Go away." I groaned, but it was muffled by the toilet and floor. I heard the door open.

"Oh my God Bella," Alice exclaimed. Alice came closer, and soon I could feel her tiny hands try to lift me up.

"Go away, I'm sick." I said once more. Alice completely ignored it. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso, and then carried me to my bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"No problem Bella, we'll be here, just go to bed." I heard Alice say, while the darkness of unconsciousness took over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I rolled out of bed once more. I felt a little better, but now I had a hard time breathing through my nose. I inhaled through my mouth, which made me gag.

I stumbled my way downstairs and into the living room. To my surprise Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch.

Alice turned towards me, looking shocked. "Oh, Bella, you look terrible." She gasped. I almost laughed—if it were any other time, I would have guessed this would have been about my clothing choice (which I had changed into a t-shirt and jeans earlier) but I knew she was talking about how bad I looked as in tired and stuff.

I murmured a 'thanks' and then stocked off to the kitchen. I was actually hungry right now, the nausea had worn off.

"Bella, I'm going to have Carlisle look at you." Alice said as she approached the kitchen. "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you've got the flu, or one hell of a cold." She said. I nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle looked me over, and gave me a few tests. First gagging me to see if I had strep throat, which came back negative, and then sticking a cotton swab up my nose to see if I had the flu. The flu test came back positive, for which I was giving a package of pills and sent to bed rest for the week.

My flu had finally disappeared and I was finally going to school. I saw Alice's car pull up in the driveway.

"Hey Alice." I said, as I hopped into her car. Jasper had decided to drive his motorcycle to school today, since it was sixty out. To think almost a week ago it was just about snowing. **(A/N: This actually did happen where I live. On a Saturday it was snowing almost three inches of snow, and by Wednesday it was around eighty degrees outside. It was really cool)**

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked as if she wasn't interested.

"Tired and still sick; I don't have a fever though, and my symptoms are almost gone, but still." I grumbled while wrestling with my seat belt.

I heard Alice chuckle a little before we headed to school. I was seriously about to fall asleep, I was still tired, especially from waking up at six in the morning when I had been waking up at eleven or so.

Alice parked the car next to Emmett's jeep and Jasper's bike. I stumbled out, tripping on my own feet. Emmett caught me though, and then I sneezed on him. He held me out from his body. He looked disgusted. I smiled innocently.

"I was about to say I missed you, but now I just think I need to go get sanitized. I think I caught your bug." He said, wrinkling my nose. He sat me down, while I kept on smiling.

"It's not my fault; you should have known I was sick. Plus you don't know if you get the flu after almost two seconds of exposure. Also, I'm not contagious anymore." I said.

"But still, I've got bugs on me." He whined will pretending to wipe off the 'bugs' from his shirt. We all laughed at him. Rosalie smacked his head.

"Sorry baby." Emmett apologized, rubbing the spot where Rosalie had hit him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then they headed off to class.

I followed Alice and Jasper in, who were holding hands. _If only I had someone to love me. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Sorry again about not having Edward in this one. Like I said at the beginning, it didn't go with the chapter. I'll add him in the next one, I promise (and I know this for sure). So , and sorry about the sick part, it just kind of explains what was wrong with Bella for a week. I was trying to build up Edward's reputation at school, and Bella wasn't supposed to be there. Okay?  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The New Kid

**So here's my new chapter. Just to tell you, my updates aren't going to be as frequent as they were--which was basically everyday--I was in spring break, so now I'm going to get loads of homework, and I'll be really stressed out...because of our special testing--MAP testing...fun right? So enough with my stressed out life..here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Hi...guess what? Stephenie Meyer isn't me? Oh, and since she owns the books, they aren't mine, not even the characters, sorry.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The New Kid

I stuffed my books in my locker and headed towards the cafeteria. I was starving, I could probably eat as much as Emmett could on a regular day—he could eat a whole freakin' bear if he wanted to.

I grabbed a full salad that they now offered at the school—which was amazing. I placed a small water bottle and paid for my lunch. As soon as I got the dressing for my salad I went towards our regular table.

I heard a chorus of 'hey Bella' as I sat down. I was the last to sit down. I started to pick at my food.

"So anything new happen while I was gone?" I asked, after chewing my salad I had placed in my mouth a moment earlier.

"Well the new guy came." I heard Alice say, she nodded towards a table. I looked at a very attractive boy with messy bronze hair, he was picking at his food. "He's nice, but he doesn't talk." Alice continued while I stared at the boy. "You should have seen the reaction of the school on his first day. Lauren tried to make him her new toy." Alice continued.

"Yeah," Emmett interrupted. "Man, when she asked him out the first day, he just stared at her. She stomped off, and then he just looked back at his food. It was so funny." Emmett started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too. It was definitely Lauren to ask a boy out on his first day. Ridiculous, I would have to say.

"He doesn't talk?" I asked, putting another chunk of salad in my mouth.

Rosalie shook her head. "We tried to talk to him, Alice even invited him to our table, but he didn't respond, and sat off in the corner." She sighed.

"Oh," I placed another bit of salad in my mouth, and continued to chew. Why didn't he talk? He should be somewhat arrogant, well according to his looks. He should be talking all the time, getting as many girls as he wants. He should be sitting with the jocks, or with Lauren's little group of people.

I ate a little bit more, before I got up to dump my tray. As I was walking I noticed the new boy's head turn to watch me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

The bell rang for sixth hour soon after. I got my stuff from my locker and headed off to biology.

When I entered the room—which was half filled already—surprisingly the boy was sitting at my desk.

Mr. Banner walked in and I asked him for my make up work. Alice had gotten most of my make up work, but my biology. Mr. Banner had wanted to talk to me.

Mr. Banner handed me my homework, explaining that I had only missed a few labs, so he was giving me a packet and reading to do for makeup. I nodded and made my way to my seat.

"Looks like I have a new partner." I said as I sat down next to the boy. He stared at me wide eyed. I held out my hand. "I'm Isabella Swan by the way, but everyone calls me Bella."

He looked at my hand, which made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly put it down. He turned back to look at the front, ignoring me.

"Um…" I rambled off. What should I ask him? He never talked, though we had a few minutes until the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. "You are?" I urged.

"Edward Mason." He murmured. His voice was like honey and velvet.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward." I said. "Sorry about not being here earlier. I was sick." Edward just shrugged, the bell rang and class started.

Class was agonizingly long. We were learning about the structures of molecules and what not. It was annoying because I had already learned it from Carlisle. I was in the hospital for a week; I had fallen down the stairs while doing laundry. Carlisle—who is also the hospital's best doctor, and Alice's adopted father—taught me about molecules, and amazingly I was completely interested.

The bell rang, and I walked to P.E. but I was interrupted by the sound of another voice behind me.  
"Were you talking to the new kid Edward?" A voice asked. I turned to see it was Jessica Stanley, of course.

"Hey Jessica," I said and turned back around.

"So were you?" Jessica urged. I rolled my eyes. _Damn, I really need to get rid of that habit. _I thought.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, completely annoyed now.

"He's just weird." Jessica continued.

"He's seems nice to me." My voice was very monotone, I sounded really bored, which I was—in a way.

"He just doesn't talk."

"He talked to me." I smiled. She looked at me astonished. "Looks like I'm the special one." I muttered under my breath, I knew she could hear me. I heard an annoyed huff come from Jessica as she stomped off in another direction. Jealous much?

Gym was practically torture once again. We practiced on dribbling. I tripped a few times, but I never hurt anyone else, which I was really proud of.

"You didn't hurt anyone today!" Alice squealed sarcastically. We were walking to our cars.

"Yeah, and I'm so happy about that too." I replied sarcastically, but still jumping up and down for effect. We both started to laugh.

We headed towards her Porsche, and continued to talk about random stuff.

We didn't talk much in the car though, just silent, since we had talked so much before we had gotten in the car. I heard Alice cough, a signal that she was going to talk about something important.

"So, we were going to go shopping last weekend, but you were sick, I planned another shopping trip for this weekend." Alice squealed. I groaned, and she glared at me.

"I thought you wanted to go shopping?" She asked. She did have a point.

"But that was a week ago." I pointed out. "Besides, I found my tennis shoes." I said.

We pulled up into my driveway and I climbed out. I tripped over my foot again and I groaned. I heard Alice laugh from the open window as she drove away.

I went to the kitchen, which again astonished me. To think Esme Cullen—who was Alice's mom—had convinced Charlie that I needed more space to cook. I was so happy to see it, but then disappointed in them saying that it cost too much money. Both of them just shrugged, knowing that I was grateful anyways. I kept the kitchen well stocked, proud of my working space.

I decided that I would cook hamburgers since it was such a nice day out. I started the grill in the back—which the Cullen's had 'accidentally' bought the wrong thing and then gave it to us. I wished they would stop spending money on me. They were both me and Charlie's closest friends, though.

I lit up the grill, and then went back to get the hamburger meat.

It took a long time to cook the food, and by the time Charlie was home, I had just finished putting the food on the table. Charlie, to my amazement, put on a slight grin.

When dinner was finished, which held a light conversation that ended kind of awkwardly, I went up stairs to take a shower and go to bed.

I was burning from the steaming shower that I had taken—though the air against my skin tried to cool me down.

I crawled up into the bed, wearing my holey P.J.'s that Alice hates so much, and drifted off to sleep.

I could help but dream of the bronze haired god who sat by me in Biology. His name was Edward Mason.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please review...and like i said before, i'll try to update as fast as i can, but i might not do so in a week or so, only during the weekends. Plus i might lose internet access because my dad's mad at me because i lost my phone..and he paid a lot of money for it...blah blah...so sorry...Review Please!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Awkward Silence

**Here's my next chapter. Sorry for not updating in a week, stupid school. Hope you like the chapter though. I like it. So here we are chapter 5!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Questions and Awkward silences

I shot up in bed. I couldn't remember why. I remembered being scared, but now nothing. What did I dream of? My heart was pounding, a definite sign of stress. How bad of a nightmare was it?

I went into the bathroom to comb out my hair and put a bit of make up on. What surprised me the most was my reflection, I looked terrible. My hair was matted to the side of my head, and sweat was running across my body. Gross! I ran back to my room to look at the clock. 6:30. I had enough time.

I rushed myself into the shower, quickly washing the sweat off my body. I got the stink off and cleaned out my hair. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair the best I could. I combed it, struggling with the tangles, but I finally gave up and threw it in a pony tail.

I dressed quickly and grabbed a bit of breakfast, eating as I rushed to my car. 7:30. _Crap!_

I had fifteen minutes to get to school. My truck decided to start today, and it took ten minutes to drive to school. I ran through the hallways trying to grab my books that I had left in my locker. Teachers looked at me disapprovingly, but didn't say anything because they knew I was late.

I got to first hour right before the bell rang. I was panting as I sat down; I hung my head down, close to my body trying to catch my breath.

I heard a little cough and looked up to see the teacher looking at me. I turned to look at the rest of the class.

"Miss. Swan, would you care to answer the question?" She asked and hell began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat there staring at the wall in my fifth hour. I was bored out of my mind, and starving with the little breakfast I'd had. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I immediately looked behind me.

"Oh, hi Jess." I said resting my head on my arm.

"Oh, my God Bella, guess what?" She asked, expecting me to answer, but she continued without an answer. The bell rang for lunch saving me from Jessica's rant. I ran to my locker.

I stuffed all my stuff inside like usual and went to the cafeteria. I noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie hovering around the cafeteria, as if looking for an empty table to sit at. I looked directly at our other table. There were people sitting at it!

It was Lauren and her groupies, I hate her. I grabbed a salad again and went to my friends.

"Hey guys. So where are we going to sit?" I asked. Everyone shrugged, searching the room once again. I joined in; as I looked I noticed there were no empty tables. There was one though, that we could sit at.

"Oh, look, let's go sit there." I said, Alice looked at me strangely, I shrugged it off.

We headed towards the almost empty table.

"Hey Edward." I said as I sat down next to him. He looked at me shocked. "Sorry, people were sitting at our table, and I thought it would be okay if we could sit with you." I examined his expression. "Um…we can leave if you want." I said warily.

"No it's okay." Edward answered quietly.

I looked at everyone, their eyes were wide and I smiled at them. We all sat down and started to talk.

I picked at my food; I was too tired to pay attention to anything. I heard Alice and Rosalie giggling about something and Emmett laughing for no apparent reason. I shifted in my seat and then turned towards Edward who was staring at his food.

"Hey Edward," I had no clue what I was doing. Edward turned towards me and nodded a little bit then he turned his attention back to his food. It was really awkward between us.

We didn't talk the rest of lunch.

We didn't talk in Biology either, even though we had a lab.

I didn't do anything in Gym since we were taking a test over soccer, just so we know exactly what's happening.

I packed my bag and went out to my truck. Rose and Em were inside Rosalie's BMW. They were making out. God I could only imagine what they were going to do at Rose's house since her and Jasper's parents were gone. I shook the thought out of my head, disgusted.

I saw Alice and Jasper looking in each other's eyes as if they were communicating with each other. I looked away, they were having a private moment and I felt that I shouldn't intrude.

I sighed as I climbed into the truck. I turned on the heater immediately, shivering. I had to work at the Newton's again today, which I was definitely not looking forward too.

The truck roared as I started it up. I drove out of the parking lot and towards Charlie's house.

I went inside; I had to grab a few things before I went to work. I put the few things I needed in my bag and went back to my now warm truck.

I was almost to the store when I noticed a familiar bronze hair walking on the sidewalk. His hands were rubbing against his bare arms, trying to warm up. What was he doing? Didn't he have a ride?

I drove towards him and stopped right in front of where he was. I reached over and rolled down the window, Edward was right across from the open window.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. He had stopped walking and started to stare at me. "Well?" I urged.

"No thank you." He said so quietly that I had trouble hearing him. He started to walk again.  
"Well, don't you at least want to warm up?"I offered. He didn't answer and kept on walking. "Awe, come on." I whined a little. Sure it was a little childish, but I hated seeing Edward suffer. It was just something I felt, like I needed to help him, protect him almost.

"No thank you." He said again, this time it was slightly louder.

I was beyond pissed now. I knew I shouldn't be mad, but I just was. Sure he said he didn't want a ride or warm up, and sure he could be scared—but of what, a girl? I guess that would make sense, but his lips were practically blue and they were trembling. His face was flushed, and he was stumbling a little.

I pulled up to the corner of the street right in front of him. He stopped. I opened the door a little too hard, Edward looked surprised.

"Get in the damn car Edward." I said harshly. Edward's eyes widened as he scrambled into the car.

He slammed the door behind him. I shifted the gears, so that it was in park and I leaned back in my seat. I looked over at Edward, he was shaking. I looked into his eyes, they were wide. Surprised? I guessed. He wouldn't be afraid of me; I'm way too small to be afraid of. Then what surprised me was that I could see a hint of fear in his eyes, it was a tiny amount. Crap.

"I'm sorry," I started, while continuing to look in his eyes. He turned away. "I just didn't like seeing you so cold. It bugged me." I sighed. Those weren't the best choice in words, but I couldn't find any other way to say it.

"It's okay." He said under a sigh.

I smiled a little. I didn't want it to be awkward again, but I didn't know what to ask him. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"What music do you like?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "Classics I guess. I don't like music these days, they aren't original." He said, keeping his eyes on his lap. He was playing with his hands nervously.

"What's your favorite?" I asked once more.

"Clair de Lune by Debussy," He was looking out of the window. **(A/N Sorry, I don't have my books with me, so if I spelled 'Clair de Lune' wrong, sorry. I left my book in my locker…so on with the story.)**

"Mine too," I murmured. I wished I could listen to it right now, but my truck could only play cassettes.

Edward turned his head to me, his eyes burned into my own eyes.

"You like Debussy?" He asked, mostly to himself.

I nodded. "I know that most people our age don't like classics. But my mom used to play classics in our house all the time. Clair de Lune was my favorite. So bite me." I was overcome by memories of my hair-brained mother who went through different phases, or hobbies whichever one you would prefer to call it, she would quickly give up on it. She would go through another phase almost immediately afterwards.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. The awkwardness was bugging me.

"Red," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I like it because it symbolizes both love and death. It shows that death isn't always a bad thing, I'm really not sure." That was the longest time I have ever heard him speak. I kind of liked it too, knowing that he would actually speak to me.

Edward sat there for a moment before shuffling his feet as much as he could in the limited space. Then he reached for the handle to open the door.

"No, Edward. How about I drive you home?" I asked. He turned to me; I couldn't interpret the expression on his face. It was filled with so many emotions.

"No that's okay. I can walk home no need to put so much trouble on you." He said quietly, opening up the door.

"It's fine Edward, I _want_ to take you home." Edward turned to me once more; again the mysterious expression was placed on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the car.

"Which way?" I asked while driving, he pointed left, and so of course I turned left.

I continued to ask him questions throughout the ride. He seemed hesitant at first, but then warmed up to the idea.

"Seriously, how could you like it?" We were talking about _Wuthering Heights_—more like arguing—we were both laughing together. It felt right.

"I don't know, I guess through all the obstacles they overcome, and despite their flaws both of them love each other unconditionally." I stated. He seemed to be at a loss of words, I smiled to myself.** (A/N I have never really read this book, but I thought I should put an argument like that out there. Sorry if I got anything wrong.)**

"What's your family like?" Edward asked. It surprised me. His voice was slightly saddened.

"Well my parents are divorced. My father, Charlie, is who I'm living with right now. He's the police chief and he doesn't like showing his emotions very much. I think I get to him sometimes though." I chuckled a bit. "And then there's my mother. She acts younger than she actually is. She's married to Phil who plays baseball. They are perfect together." I sighed. My mother was always the child, and I was the responsible one.

"Have I heard of Phil?" Edward asked quietly.

"Probably not, he's strictly minor." Edward nodded, and we grew silent once more.

"What about your family?" I asked, trying to make the awkward silence disappear.

Edward stayed silent, and I realized my mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's personal, I shouldn't have asked you that." I said, facing the front.

"It's okay, it's just I don't like talking about it much." He stated very quietly. I nodded, understanding his reasoning.

We sat there in the painful silence for a few more minutes. I came to a fork in the road. "Which way?" I asked. He nodded to the one in front of me. I went straight noticing all the houses while we passed by them.

All the houses looked really expensive, almost like the Cullen's house, but not quite.

I slowed a little as I passed a few more houses that lined the street. Edward coughed a little bit, I stopped.

"This is it." He stated, climbing out. I notice him walking towards a large, yellow Victorian styled house. It was very calming, with a wrap-around porch, white trim, green shutters, and manicured lawn. Very homey I guess. **(House on profile)**

"It's lovely." I murmured as he walked through the grass. It was still pouring outside, so I waited until he walked inside. I watched a woman with the same colored hair as him and vibrant green eyes talk rapidly. Looking over him, making sure he was unharmed. Edward tried to soothe her, but it didn't seem to work. I watched his arm point over to my truck, and the woman following it. She gazed at me inside momentarily, I smiled at her and she smiled back, though it looked slightly forced. Maybe in her panicked mood?

I pulled out on to the street and looked at the watch on my wrist. 3:26. _Crap, I'm fired now._ I thought as I drove myself to the Newton's store.

* * *

**I think this was the longest chapter I have written so far. Just so you know, I thought it would be cool for Edward to live in a victorian styled home since he was technically--in the Twilight world--born during the victorian age (at least I think). Please review, they make me happy!!! **

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Masons

**Okay, here's my next chapter. I don't think it's my best, but this chapter does go along with the story, not useless... So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Me: Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry to say that our dear Stephenie Meyer has given away the Twilight Saga, the good news is, is that I got to take over, yay. I'm the new author of the Twilight Saga.**

** Jey1204  
**

**Emmett: *scratch out the letter***

**Me: Why'd you do that?!  
**

**Emmett: I wouldn't do that.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Emmett: Because first Rose will be pissed that you own the series and second Stephenie will sue you.**

**Me: Oh…sorry people…sorry about that…just an episode.**

**Emmett: That's a good girl.**

**Me: Go hunt down a damn bear or something**

**Emmett: *runs out of house***

**Me: To get this all cleared up, Stephenie Meyer truly does own the Twilight Saga—and the Host—and she's the one who came up with all the characters, including Emmett. Stupid vampire, I bet he's just a true wimp *mumbles the sentence***

**Emmett: I heard that!!! *calls from outside***

**Me: Uh, I got to go, or else Emmett's going to suck me dry. *runs away screaming***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Masons

I drove up to the Newton's store. Nervous because of how late I was. I was sure that Mrs. Newton would be very disappointed in how late I was.

I opened up the door and winced as the bell chimed to signal someone coming in. I heard the tapping of heals against the cold floor.

"Bella," Mrs. Newton's voice came from right in front of me. Her face was furious. She held disappointment in her eyes, but only a bit.

"Sorry Mrs. Newton, I had to drop someone off at their home." I said, grabbing my apron thing and putting it on.

"I hope it never, ever happens again." She scolded in her high voice. "And to make up to your mishap, I need you to take over Jason's shift on Saturday night, he's apparently going to his sister's wedding." I sighed. The Newton's thought it was good to have their store open until midnight or so for camping emergencies. It was really stupid, but I guess it was their store. I nodded and stood at the cash register. **(A/N: Yes I know that they don't cover jobs like that in shifts, but it's Forks and they have only so many people for the job, and the late shift thing goes with the plot! Now I think I gave you a big clue, but I don't care…on with the story.)**

The job today wasn't that bad, sure the furious glances from Mrs. Newton was getting annoying, but I got used to it in no time. Mike wasn't working today. His mother said that he was busy or something, I didn't want to let my imagination go though, so I kept my thoughts on Edward the whole time.

I looked up at the clock, 8:00. I put my apron away and walked out of the store to my car. I had told Charlie a week ago and kept reminding him that I would be working late tonight, though I didn't know if he remembered or not.

I drove quickly to my house, noticing another car in the driveway. It wasn't a car I recognized. I pulled in the driveway and went in the house.

"Hey Charlie I'm home." I said as I took off my shoes and stepped in the kitchen. I froze instantly. There were three extra people in the room. I recognized two of them immediately, Edward and the woman who was worrying about him when I dropped him off.

"Oh," I said dumbly as I turned to Charlie to glare at him.

"Sorry Bells, I forgot to tell you." He said, slightly ashamed. "I like you to meet the Mason's." My father gestured towards Edward and his family. Edward was looking curiously at me, which I blushed slightly, and then the woman looked between Edward and I. She looked somewhat…pleased?

"Nice to meet you." I said as politely as I could.

"This is Mrs. Mason," He said pointing towards the woman. She offered her hand to me and I shook it. "This is Mr. Mason." He pointed to the man who looked like Edward, but with plain brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Bella, but I prefer to be called Ed, and my wife prefers to be called Elizabeth." Mrs. Mason shot Ed a grateful smile. Charlie smiled back at me.

"This is Edward, he's your age." Charlie said.

"Yes, we've met." I said towards Charlie and Edward's parents and then turned to Edward. "It's nice to see you again." I said.

I turned back to Charlie. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked, he nodded and then swallowed nervously. I suppressed a smile.

I led Charlie to the kitchen and then began. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to have guests?" I demanded. Why was I always the adult? Sure Charlie's grown up, way more grown up then Renee at least, but he always forgets stuff.

"It slipped my mind. Plus when I remembered I thought you would be home to cook." He glared at me.

"Dad I told you that I would be working late." I almost stamped my foot like a child, almost.

"No you didn't." He argued.

"Yes I did." I walked over to the fridge and peeled a note off that I had put on there today while telling my dad about it yesterday.

_Dad, _

_I'll be working late tonight make sure you order some pizza. See you at 8!!_

I had managed to write that within the small amount of time I had between picking up a few things and going over to the Newton's.

"Oh," he said, scratching his head while looking over the note once more. I smiled at him.

"Did they eat yet?"

"No, I was hoping for you to come home soon." He said, still scratching his head. "They've only been here about fifteen minutes." I suddenly felt better.

"Okay, I'll get dinner ready."

I walked back into the dining room where the Mason's sat silently. "Sorry about that, my dad forgot to mention we were having company. How about I fix dinner now?" I asked smiling. I went back into the kitchen, suddenly glad about the large amount of counter space.

I made lasagna once more; it was the fastest to make, well for me. I stuck the lasagna in the oven and went into the dining room to ask for drinks.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked.

I heard a few murmurs of 'water' from everyone except Edward.

"Water for all of us if you don't mind," Charlie said. I nodded going to the kitchen to get out five glasses of water.

A few minutes later the timer beeped telling me that the lasagna was ready. I pulled it out and let it cool down. I grabbed a can of carrots and put it into the microwave. I heard someone come into the kitchen, I looked up to see Edward looking like a Greek God.

"Do you need any help?" He asked quietly, his voice velvet and soft.

"Sure, can you help me get the drinks in the other room?" I asked, pulling out the carrots.

He nodded grabbing all five glasses and going back into the dining room. I grabbed both the lasagna and carrots and going into the other room.

"Sorry, this is all I had time to cook." I apologized as I put the pans down on the table.

"It's okay, it looks delicious." I heard a soft voice say, I turned to see Elizabeth smiling warmly at me. I couldn't resist smiling back.

We ate, conversing lightly; it was mostly Ed and Charlie talking about baseball and other sports.

"Bella this is simply delicious." Elizabeth commented.

"Thank you," I smiled at her, and she smiled back. At least she wasn't being rude or anything to me.

Sadly I had no dessert planned, against Charlie's hopes. He hadn't given me enough time to prepare, so I couldn't make his favorite dessert.

The boys were now in the living room—surprisingly Edward had joined—while Elizabeth and I were gathering up the dishes to put in the dish washer.

As I sat the plates in the washer, Elizabeth started talking to me. At first it was basically how I liked Forks, and if there was anything to do around here—which there really wasn't. Then the conversation shifted a little.

"So were you the one who drove Edward home today?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I almost dropped the plate I had been holding.

"Yes," I managed to squeak out.

"Why did you drive him home?"

"He was out in the freezing rain walking without a ride. So I decided to drive him home, well at least let him warm up." I answered softly. I saw Elizabeth nodding.

"I was supposed to pick him up, but when I got to school he was nowhere to be seen, so I drove home, hoping that he would come home soon. I never expected him to find someone to take him home." She looked at me curiously why I just shrugged my shoulders.

We didn't talk for a few minutes as I finished loading up the dish washer. **(A/N: sorry to interrupt, I'm feeling random today. Okay, so my Living Skills teacher—who basically teaches us how to cook—is annoying me how by how she says washer and measure. Does anyone pronounce washer as 'warsher?' or measure as 'maysure?' Sorry random much, but as I was writing I thought of this. So let's go back to the story shall we?)**

"Does he talk to you?" She asked suddenly. I turned towards her rapidly, tripping on my own feet and falling down on my butt. She looked surprised, but I just shrugged it off and got up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, it sounded almost rude.

"I said, does he talk to you?" She urged.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled a little, I didn't get it.

"That's a good thing, it means he trusts you."

"Your speaking of Edward as if he's just a pet." I accused her, her eyes widened.

"It's not like that; he just never talks to anyone besides our family. It's nice to know that he's actually talking to someone outside the home." She smiled warmly at me. I didn't get it. Why would Edward not speak to anyone besides his family? Was he scared of everyone else? Or did he grow up as a bubble boy? I shook the last thought out of my head, suppressing a laugh. Me and my insane imagination.

The Masons left about ten minutes after my conversation with Elizabeth.

I trudged up the stairs, tired from the long day. I jumped on my bed, curling up into the sheets—I didn't bother changing my clothes, I was too lazy to do that today. I fell asleep only two minutes later in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about any errors. Oh, and funny thing is, is that I got an Epilogue done for this story, it's so cool. I just kind of got the idea and put the links together, but the epilogue won't be posted for a while since there are still chapters to come. MAP testing starts tomorrow for me, but apparently I'm still getting math homework--fun, Algebra--so as long as I'm finished with my homework I'll try to update quickly. **

**Please review, they really make me happy!!!**

**And again Stephenie Meyer wrote all the Twilight Saga, came up with the ingenious characters, while I'm just creating the plot line--that's it. *sigh* Go Stephenie Meyer!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**Here's my next chapter..**

**Disclaimer: the magnificent Stephenie Meyer owns the characters not me. :-(

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Plans

My alarm buzzed beside me. I groaned and rolled over, trying to hit the 'snooze' button. I ended up missing the button and smacked my hand into the black table beside my bed.

I screamed in pain, jumping out of my bed, forgetting the light above it. I smacked into that and yelled out again. I heard Charlie rushing up the stairs; I climbed out of the bed.

Charlie opened up the door to peek inside. I smiled at him innocently, but holding my hand that I had hit.

"You alright Bells?" He glanced at my hand, thinking I had broken it or something.

"Yeah, just me and my clumsy self," I muttered under my breath. Charlie chuckled before closing my door. I grabbed an outfit from my drawer, not caring what I had on—though I was sure Alice would kill me later.

I dressed quickly before going to the kitchen for breakfast.

Charlie was sitting down at the table, reading a newspaper. I grabbed a bowl and poured in some cereal and milk. I sat down at the table, wincing a bit because of my hand.

Charlie looked up from his newspaper. "So what exactly happened this morning?"

I blushed—an automatic reflex. "My alarm went off, and I was trying to hit the 'snooze' button but missed. I hit the table with my hand, screamed in surprise and jolted up in bed. Then I hit my head on one of the lights." Charlie laughed a little, mumbling something under his breath.

We were quiet for a little bit longer. I had another ten minutes until I had to leave. Charlie cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Edward Mason seems like a nice boy." He trailed off. I groaned, picking up my bowl and putting it into the sink. I would clean after school.

"Dad," I whined at him. Of course he would think something was going on, he was a father, but still it was embarrassing in any situation.

Charlie—thankfully—did not say anything else afterwards. He went back into his room to get his police stuff on.

I looked up at the clock, five more minutes. I thought about staying here and regretted the thought. I walked out of the door and into my car.

The weather today wasn't bad, in the fifties possibly. I rolled down my windows halfway and shivered at the cold air.

I drove passed a head of bronze hair. I slammed on the brake, jerking my body forward. I groaned at the sudden force. How many times could I get hurt in one day?

Edward passed by my truck, trying to ignore me, but his stance was stiff, on alert.

I made my truck crawl forward, slowly. When I approached Edward I stopped.

"Do you want a ride to school today?" I asked. We were at least two miles from school; it would take him at least an hour to get there at this pace.

He shrugged his shoulders and got into the passenger's side. We sat silently during the ride, it was comfortable.

I parked in the parking lot, noticing we still had fifteen minutes until the actual school doors opened.

I turned to Edward; I really didn't know what to do once again. He just stared out the window.

"So how do you like it here in Forks?" I tried; it didn't seem to work much. All I had heard was an 'it's fine' and nothing else.

I was frustrated, why didn't he talk? I thought, at least until Edward turned to me, I couldn't read his expression.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I blushed. He nodded turning to face front now, he looked to be in deep thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out." I apologized.

"No, it's fine. It was what you were thinking, it's still the same." He said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"But I still shouldn't have said it out loud."

"But you _were_ thinking it, weren't you?" His voice was harsher, and louder than I had ever heard it. He was looking at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend. I nodded, and looked down at my legs, trying to find something interesting with my jeans. _Oh, look a hole!_

We were silent and I looked at the clock on my dashboard. We still had another five minutes until we had to go in.

"Do you want to know why I don't talk much?" His eyes met mine; they were full of fury mixed with sorrow. It was a strange mix of emotions.

"No, not if you don't want to talk about it." I said. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It seems like I don't have a choice." He whispered. It seemed to be like he was talking to himself.

I looked up at him, staring into his emerald eyes. "You do have a choice. Isn't that the whole point in life? Besides, I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me. You can tell me in your own time."

He sighed once again. "Thank you." He murmured, opening the truck door. When his feet met the pavement I thought he was going to head towards class, but instead he turned back towards me. "But, I want to tell you. I want to take you somewhere after school if you don't mind. I'll tell you when we get there." I nodded. **(A/N: I wonder if anyone can guess what the place is? If you can good for you, if you can't sorry, you'll find out in the next chapter)**

He smiled and walked away. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face.

What was happening to me? I couldn't understand anything going on. All I knew is that I was really excited and nervous, excited because Edward wanted to take me somewhere, where he would tell me his secret of why he never talked. But that's where the nervousness came in. What could be so bad that would make a person anti-social? I mean, I've heard about things like depression and abuse causing people not to socialize, but Edward's too happy—well for him—to be depressed and the abuse thing was definitely not happening. Edward never had bruises on him, nor did he limp or flinch away from people. His parents were too kind, and never threw weird glances at other people.

If those things were out, then what was the matter with him?

I locked the doors to my truck and slowly headed towards my first hour. I was completely unaware of my surroundings while I walked, consumed in my curious thoughts.

I couldn't wait until school was over, yet I was dreading the end because what might be wrong with Edward might not be something I would want to know.

* * *

**I'll try to update soon. I've got one more week of MAP testing and then I'm done. Yay! Yes I will reveal what's wrong with Edward in the next chapter, I can't wait. Please review they make me happy. :-D**


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Ha! I got my next chapter in before Easter, yay! I'm hoping to put up another chapter during Easter weekend. Oh, and this is the chapter where you find out what's wrong with Edward. I'm sorry for any typo's I didn't have anytime to check them, it sucks up here. Too much stuff to do!!! Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Give me an S! _S!_ Give me a T! _T! _Give me an E-P-H-E! _E-P-H-E! _Give me an N! _N! _Give me an I-E! _I-E! _Add Meyer and what's that say? _STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!!!! _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Confession

The school day passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. I mostly sat in class tracing patterns on the wooden desk and then when the bell rang I would run to my next class.

This morning everyone caught up to me. They had noticed all my eagerness for the day to end. I had to explain what had happened this morning. Emmett made a really stupid comment.

"_Hmm…Looks like this Edward has something _very special_ in store for you. I bet his surprise place is his house." He had raised his eyes suggestively. He earned a slap in the back of the head from Rose. I added to that, slapping his head again. He just laughed and shrugged it off._

_Stupid Emmett and his perverted mind_, I grumbled in my head. How does Rose deal with him? _I wonder if it's his perverted self that makes him so attractive to her, maybe in bed…_I grimaced from the thought. Gross! I didn't need to think about any of that, I had worrying to do.

Lunch passed a bit faster because I sat with Edward and we talked the whole time. We discussed classes, our families, and the differences between things.

During Biology we passed notes during a movie Mr. Banner was showing. During that time though, there was something weird that I hadn't noticed before. It felt like a current of electricity was flowing between Edward and I. I didn't mention it to him though, thinking I was crazy.

In gym I managed to twist my ankle while running so I got to sit out. I spent that whole hour reading a book we had been assigned in English.

The bell rang and I rushed to my car. To my surprise Edward was already leaning against my truck.

"Hey Edward," His head turned towards me. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hi," he said, placing his hand on the door handle. He looked back at me, unsure.

"How else are we going to get there?" I asked, walking over to the driver's side. I saw Edward climb in, buckling his seatbelt and as soon as I got in, I did the same.

"So where to?" I looked straight ahead.

"Take the main road for a few miles, I tell you where the turn off is." I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road. I was nervous and I could tell he was too. He was picking at his fingers and lightly tapping them on the arm rest beside him.

We traveled down the road for a few more minutes, before he told me to slow down.

"Turn left." He demanded, pointing to a road. We did this same thing a few more times, me driving, not talking, then him interrupting the silence with another direction to go.

I turned into another road; this one ended only about a hundred feet after the turn off.

"You can stop here." Edward whispered and as soon as I stopped the car he got out. I swallowed heavily, staring at the heavily wooded area that surrounded us.

"Um…is this the place you wanted to show me?" I hoped so, so we wouldn't have to go through the woods, but I didn't want this to be the place also. It wasn't very special looking, I mean, the scent of the trees was nice and the cover from the rain was nice too. It really wasn't special though.

"No, we're hiking." I gulped again, heading towards the trail.

I felt a hand grab my wrist. I jerked away from the sudden contact and the mysterious electricity that flowed through the contact.

"I didn't say we were taking the trail." He whispered, he went to an oddly bent tree and stepped into the woods.

I ran right to where he had been a moment ago, I saw his bronze hair shining from the sunlight that streamed through the trees. I scurried over to him, careful not to trip on anything.

Edward smiled when I caught up to him, I glared back, and I think I heard him chuckle slightly. It was a beautiful sound.

We walked for what seemed like hours. I had been childish through the whole trip, constantly asking the famous 'are we there yet?' line. Each time he answered 'no' and chuckled.

"Look," Edward said, interrupting my thoughts. "Do you see the light up ahead?" his hand pointed to a group of trees, but I did see the brilliant light coming from behind them.

"Yeah." I breathed. I was so happy that I was finally getting out of the woods.

I stepped into the light and then the warmth of the sun was covering my skin. I smiled wide. The sunlight had always reminded me of the warm days in Phoenix.

When my eyes focused, I gasped. I was standing in a meadow. It was small, but perfectly rounded. Wild flowers were blooming here even if it wasn't the season, the grass was tall and it swayed in the slight breeze. I could hear a faint bubbling, probably from a stream or creek. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I didn't remember that Edward was here until he spoke up.

"I come here to think a lot. I found it when I was hiking the week you were gone." He murmured. I turned to face Edward; he was only a few feet away from me. He looked amazing in the sunlight. The warmth of his skin was enhanced and the flush on his face grew. The light made his green eyes sparkle and his bronze hair shimmer. He looked like a God. A mysterious feeling came over me. I didn't know what to call it. It was nothing I had ever felt before.

Edward sat down in the center of the meadow. He shut his eyes; his expression looked peaceful and calm. I could tell that it was just a mask, him trying to hide his emotions from me.

I pulled my legs up to my chest. I felt more comfortable; sometimes the closeness helped my anxiety and nervousness.

I continued to stare at Edward for a few more minutes until his eyes flickered open meeting mine.

"Now I suppose I have some explaining to do." He said quietly. I nodded. "I just want to say, first off, before I even tell you the story. You have to promise me something." He didn't meet my eyes, but I could see that he meant it.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

He looked at me, his eyes were soft. "Can you promise me that you won't pity me? I'm sick of pity."

"I promise." I saw Edward swallow; his eyes glistened with what seemed like tears. "Edward you don't have to tell me." If he would just get it, that he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to, I thought angrily in my head.

"But I want to." His voice cracked a little. He hesitated for a moment before he began. "When I was born, I was born with a heart condition. At first doctors didn't notice it but after I had gotten sick, they did. I was forced to stay in quarantine for a few years; the doctors didn't think my frail heart could stand against an attack. One night I got sick again, and my heart stopped." He had tears coming from his eyes. I started to cry also. "They made it work of course, but they had to find another heart for me. They did only a few weeks after. I learned a few years ago it was the heart of a man who had gotten hit by a truck when riding his bike. It was a freak accident. At the time though, the nurses would tell me that they were going to give me a gorilla's heart. The gorilla was the king of the apes, the most powerful in the jungle. I was only six then, so I couldn't help but believe them.** (A/N: Okay, so I didn't know any specific heart diseases that could be possible for him. I'm slightly ashamed because my mom's now teaching nurses and stuff, so I should know a little, so if the facts aren't correct, sorry, but I like it in the story. On with it!!!)  
**

"The surgery was a success and they put me back in quarantine. Sometimes the nurses would take me out on walks to develop my immune system—they took it slow though, trying not to cause any damage. When I was eight my parents argued with the doctor saying that they would take me home and take care of me there and that if there were any problems they would call him right away. The doctor couldn't help but say yes and I moved back into my home.

"My parents, though, kept me at the house. I was homeschooled mostly. They didn't want any of the 'bad influences' effect me. I never really got to play with kids, I was taught to stay away because of how sick I was as a child.

"Just last year though, my parents decided that I could go to school, and so I did. It was a high school in Chicago. My first year in a public school was terrible; people teased me because I was different. I learned there that I wasn't supposed to draw attention to myself." He spread his arms out in a gesture. "So here I am. That's why I'm so quiet." He chuckled through the tears trying to release the tension in the air.

I had no clue what to do. I knew that if I started to show him sympathy he would hate me for it, but if I didn't say anything then he would still get mad at me.

He stared at me intently, a few times his mouth opened, but no words came out and then he closed it again.

"Bella?" He asked his voice was velvety and beautiful. Again that mysterious feeling passed through my body once more. "Bella are you okay?" That did it, tears started to flow down my cheeks.

I felt his hand on my shoulder; he murmured soothing words into my ear. I continued to cry for what seemed like hours. At some point I ended up being on his lap, crying into his shirt. Soaking it with my tears.

I settled down, my cries turning to whimpers and then they disappeared completely. Edward shifted underneath me, pulling me off of his lap.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I apologized gazing at his shirt. It was soaked.

He laughed it off. "It's fine, are you okay now?" I nodded.

"I shouldn't have broke down like that, it's just-just so unfair." I threw my hands down to my sides, slamming them into the ground. It hurt and I yelped a little, pulling my hand up and rubbing the side I had hurt.

"I know, but I've done my time crying and being miserable, now I've got to live my life. If I'm fine, I think you should be too." He said. I smiled a little, trying to help with the mood.

We sat there in peaceful silence. It wasn't awkward like it had been before. I gasped a little when Edward's arms slipped around my waist pulling me up against his chest. I lay my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Thank you." Edward whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open to look at him. His eyes looked as if he was looking at my soul. He leaned in closer and I did too. I didn't realize what was happening until his lips met mine.

At first the kiss was slow, but it became more urgent within seconds. I twisted around, so that I was facing Edward. I tangled my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Edward did almost the same thing, grabbing my waist and pulling it hard against him. I moaned into his mouth and that was what seemed that did it. We both realized what had just happened and both jumped back a few feet.

I didn't know what to do. First he told me his life story, and we kissed. Though have to say it was the most amazing kiss, but it wasn't right. Was it? For some reason though, it seemed to be. The feeling inside me that I couldn't name became more prominent than ever. I breathed in and out heavily; I could hear Edward doing the same.

I thought through the kiss again and again, thinking about the feeling inside me. I knew it wasn't lust, or happiness. It was a mix kind of. A little bit of lust, mixed in with joy, and pure bliss. What was it called?

Then it came to me. I remember one day asking my mom what it was like being in love. I was too young to completely understand love, but I remember the words she used to describe it. Joy, happiness.

It was love that I was feeling, at least I think. When I thought about it, it just seemed right. I was in love with Edward Mason.

* * *

**What are they going to do? I think all of you know what's going to happen to them...blah blah...but there is a twist at the end.**

**Oh, and by the way I did kind of get this story off of a movie and I will mention the movie at the end. If any one of you has seen it, cool, you already know the ending. So anyways, please review. I love them so much!!!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

**Okay, so this might be a little late...but Happy Easter!!! Enjoy the next chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Caught

We stared at each other in complete silence. Our breathing labored and clothes wrinkled.

"Bella, Bella I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of—" I cut him off.

"It's fine, I kissed you back remember?" I smiled a little.

"But really, I shouldn't have done that. I took advantage of you Bella. I feel so bad, I'm so sorry, really so—" I scrambled towards him, pressing my lips to his. The kiss wasn't the same as the last. It was a slow, chaste kiss. He pulled away, as did I.

"Like I said it's fine." I whispered softly, combing my hands through his bronze hair. It was so soft.

We sat there, me combing through his hair, while he had his eyes clothes. His expression was peaceful.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." I snapped my head to look at his face.

"What is it?"

He looked nervous; he swallowed, looking at his fingers. "I think—I think that I'm…I'm in…love with you." He whispered the last bit so soft that I had to struggle to hear. I was shocked. If I could I would have smiled like an idiot, but I just couldn't. I was frozen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Now I've probably scared you. Sorry, Bella, can you just forget what I said?" He rambled. A smile slowly spread across my face. I kissed him once again, this time adding more passion into it. Our lips moved in sync, it was the most beautiful kiss I have ever experienced.

I pulled away; I noticed that there was some lust in his eyes, but mostly love. Love for me? I guessed.

"I love you too." I told him when I caught my breath. He smiled at me, grabbing my hand that was placed beside me, pulling it and pulling me up to sit on his lap. I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes. He began to trace circles on my neck and arms. I shivered.

We sat there for what seemed like ages. Too soon I felt Edward try to get up underneath me. I looked at him curiously.

"It'll be dark by the time we get back to the truck." He explained.

We hiked all the way back to the truck, holding hands. When we left the meadow I immediately missed its beauty.

We finally got to the truck; the sun was setting behind the trees. I sighed, it was so beautiful.

"It's twilight." I heard Edward murmur beside me. I looked at him curiously. "It's when the day ends and night begins. It's my favorite time of day." Edward's eyes were focused on the sunset. I felt his arm snake around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest, I felt so happy. **(A/N: I left my Twilight book in my locker again…I really wanted to put some quotes in from the book—I reread the book a lot, but apparently I didn't read the 'twilight' scene enough to memorize what Edward said.)**

We stood there for a few moments before Edward started to move to the truck. I tried to walk with him with my head still resting on his chest but I ended up tripping over my own feet. Edward caught me before I could hit the ground; I blushed when he caught me, which made him smile crookedly.

I made my way to the driver's seat. Edward complained a few times, insisting that he could drive me. I refused; I would never let anyone else drive my truck.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I sat next to Emmett in the passenger seat of my truck. I sprung my ankle in P.E. today and Emmett was the only one who was actually able to drive me home since Alice still hadn't got her license yet, and Rose and Jasper were both taking a test. Plus Charlie was working on a case, so only Emmett could drive me home. _

_Emmett grunted in frustration, I tried not to laugh, but a little giggle made its way out of my mouth. Emmett glared at me._

"_God, can this damn thing go any faster?" Emmett hissed. I giggled again. Emmett started to push down on the gas until my truck started to push fifty.  
_

_When I heard the truck groaning, I immediately panicked. "Emmett slow down!" I yelled at him, he didn't listen, and pushed my truck to its limits._

_When we were five miles away from my house my truck broke down. Emmett yelled at it, hitting the steering wheel. If I wasn't so upset about my car breaking down I would have been in a fit of laughter by his reaction. _

_Emmett got out of truck and went to go look under the hood. As soon as it was lifted a huge puff of smoke came out. I could hear Emmett cough, his hand waved in front of his nose trying to remove the smoke from in front of him. _

_Emmett came back into the truck, grumbling stuff like _'now I can't spend time with Rose' _or _'damn stupid car, why the hell did Bella by this stupid shit of a truck?'

_We ended up calling Rose after school, she took both of us home, and promised me that she would fix it and that it would be done before the next day. That day I swore to myself to never let anyone drive my truck—especially the Cullens.

* * *

_

I revved the engine, smiling to myself at the memory.  
"What are you smiling about Bella?" Edward asked. I shook my head, still smiling.

"Nothing really, a memory," I explained, I saw him nod his head.

We drove mostly in silence, holding hands. Sometimes we would ask questions about each other that we had missed. When Edward asked me my favorite color, I answered green and then blushed.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked curiously. Why was he so interested with my blush?

"Nothing,"

"No, it wasn't nothing. Please Bella, can you please tell me what's on your mind?" He begged. I shook my head. I parked the car in front of his house. "Please," he begged again, I looked at him. His eyes were smoldering. My breathing hitched. He smirked, leaning in.

"Bella, can you please tell me what's on your mind? I'm dying to know." His breath ran across my face. I couldn't think. "Please?" I nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"It's the color of your eyes." I explained, my cheeks flamed, and I closed my eyes. I felt his hand caress my cheek. I leaned into his hand; I felt the electricity flow in between us.

"Bella, remember when I told you my favorite color was brown?" I nodded, opening my eyes. He was closer than I thought he was. "It's the color of your eyes too." He whispered. I blushed. "I love it when you blush." He murmured, he pressed his face against my hair, he kissed my head. Edward pulled me to his lap, and then pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back, my hands automatically started to run through his hair while his hands rubbed against my back. His hands pulled me closer so that my breasts were pressed against his chest. I groaned at the contact. His tongue run against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth for him to enter. Our tongues started to battle, intertwining. I heard Edward groan beside me.

While we were kissing—or making out whichever way you want to put it—I caught a glimpse of a figure moving to my truck. I didn't really care about it though.

A loud 'bang' made me jump off of Edward's lap and onto the seat next to me. I looked out the window, and noticed the figure. I quickly rolled down my window to see who it was. Bad mistake.

There standing right in front of me was a very angry Charlie. He looked furious. I noticed two other figures behind him, Edward's parents. I groaned internally and snuck a glance at Edward. His eyes were wide.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie yelled at me.

_Shit.

* * *

_**Ha, loved this chapter. I really wish I have my book with me, then it would be easier to put the quotes in and name what page they are on, but some of the quotes were rewritten but they still are based off of Twilight quotes. I'm working on my next chapter right now, so I'm hoping to post it really soon since I have so much time. **

**I hope I did the kissing thing right, because honestly I haven't kissed anyone yet, so all I've learned is out of books and fanfictions. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Grounded

**This is my shortest chapter, I did have another part place after this at the end, but it just didn't go with the chapter so it's chapter 11 instead. **

**Disclaimer: Ha ha, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, sorry if your disappointed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Grounded

I walked into the house, Charlie was right behind me. He was clearly pissed about finding his daughter making out with a boy right in front of him.

"Go sit down on the couch." Charlie grumbled as he closed the door behind us. He refused to yell at me at the Mason's but now I was going to get it fully. **(A/N: Charlie's just pissed and he's not technically going to yell at her, just talk to her in a really harsh tone because he's mad…yelling to me is basically talking to someone while you're mad.)**

I sat down on the couch, and hunched my shoulders. I was in _so_ much trouble. Charlie sat across from me in an old recliner. He sighed and then looked at me.

"What were you doing kissing the Mason boy?" He demanded.

"We're—I think—dating?" I squeaked.

"You _think_?"

"Uh," I couldn't think of what to say. I couldn't say that we had just admitted that we love each other and then explain that we haven't been on a date yet. He'd just be angrier with me and me being 'irresponsible.'

"Bella," he sighed, rubbing his temples with both hands, "I just don't know what to think. You weren't home when I got there, and so I called Alice, she said that you were with the Mason kid. I called the Masons and Mrs. Mason told me that she hasn't seen Edward either. So I came over to their house, hoping that you would come there first since only you had a car. Then when I saw your car outside I went out to go yell at you about disappearing and not calling me. But when I saw you kissing _him_," He hissed 'him.' "I got so mad and almost blew up there. I thought that you two—you two—" he stopped; a blush appeared on his bristled face. But I already knew what he was talking. Oh, so he thought we 'did it.' I almost laughed right there.

"Dad, we didn't do anything. I'm not that irresponsible. All we did was kiss, that's it. He's not that way anyways, he won't push me, so—" I trailed off. Charlie's face got redder. His face remained calm though, it was a mask though, that much I could tell.

"I'm not going to forbid you to see him. You are grounded for a week, though, for not calling me. I hope I'm doing the right thing, I trust you Bells. I don't know if I can trust the Mason boy yet, I'll have to meet him." I nodded, eagerly. I was happy, amazingly. My dad had accepted me being with Edward, although I was grounded, I still could see him.

* * *

**So that was my chapter...sorry it was so short. It was about 438 words, that is not as much as my other chapters. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Attack

**Technically this is the continuation of the last chapter, but I divided it into two different chapters because they were completely different topics. **

**WARNING: This chapter is more graphic than any of the others I have, it contains rape, but it's not in detail. I have a warning right before it's written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for the mystery dude, and i don't even know his name yet, plus I don't want to own him anyways. **

**On with the chapter...this is the third update today from me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Attack

It's been a month since the day Edward and I admitted our feelings towards each other. We told my friends first, they were so happy for me. Alice even asked if she could plan my wedding, I could only blush at her comment. The school found out the week after I was grounded. I'm not quite used to the glares all the girls give me now, it's funny. None of them used to pay attention to him, but now, every single girl—almost at least—wants him to be they're boyfriend.

Edward got his own car the same week the school found out about us. He finally told me that he was actually saving up for a silver Volvo, he had finally gotten the rest of the money because his parents just thought he deserved it, I think.

I walked across the parking lot to Edward's Volvo. He usually picked me up to go to school; it was such a sweet gesture.

Edward was already leaning against the Volvo's frame. He looked gorgeous as always, making me feel so ordinary.

"Hello love," Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello," I giggled, I rarely ever giggled. I saw Edward raise an eyebrow, I just shrugged it off.

He opened the passenger for me, such a gentleman. He went over to the driver's side, and started the car. It started quietly, which at first surprised me because I was so used to my truck's roar.

Edward started to drive, he almost turned off onto the wrong street towards my home but I stopped him.

"Remember, I'm working at the Newton's today." He nodded and went in the opposite direction to the store.

He parked in one of the employee parking spaces. He pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet and short. I was smiling like an idiot when I arrived—right on time.

I heard Mrs. Newton coming down the aisle to me. "Isabella, thank God you're here."

"Hello Mrs. Newton, what's all the commotion?" I asked while pulling on one of the aprons.

"Well my friend has gone into labor and Jason apparently is sick. Do you mind covering the night shift?" She asked running into her office and grabbing her purse.

"Uh, well, actually I was busy tonight." I had made plans with the Cullens and Edward, we were all going to go to a party tonight at someone's house.

"Bella, really I need you to help, Mike's going to a party and he refused to work. You're the only one who'll help, please?" She begged. God, I'm such a pushover.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed.

"Thank you." Mrs. Newton scurried out the door as I walked to the register.

Only a few customers came in, and only a couple actually bought something. I couldn't blame them, these items were way over-priced.

I dialed Edward's number when I got the chance.

"Hello?" a velvety voice asked. I smiled.

"Hey Edward," I sighed.

"Oh, Bella, is it time to pick you up already?" I heard the rushing of air coming through the phone.

"No, actually I'm calling to tell you that I'm actually working later than I expected. I think around ten or so. You don't need to pick me up, just go to the party with the rest of the gang; I'll meet you guys up there." I suggested. I knew I wouldn't go to the party though, the only reason I was going was because Alice forced me. Edward was another reason, but I didn't think he would go without me, plus I didn't want to ruin his fun.

"Oh, okay." I could just imagine him running his hands through his hair.

"Bye, I'll see you later." He muttered a 'good bye' and we hung up.

I drifted throughout the store, stacking items, ordering them. I counted the money and played with the machine. Honestly, I was really bored.

I was standing in the back room when I heard the bell jingle. I quickly walked to the register. It was about 10, who would actually be coming to a store this late.

When I looked at the people who were inside, I recognized one of them. It was Mike. His eyes were glassy, and he seemed to be a lot more clumsy than he was on a normal day. The other boy I didn't recognize. He had messy brown hair, almost like Edward's but not quite as perfected. His eyes were also glassy, he had a large build but it wasn't as large as Emmett's.

When Mike looked at me, I started to get a bad feeling. He smiled, but it was way off. I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey Bella," he slurred, and then turned to the other boy. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Definitely," the boy didn't slur his words as much, though it was still obvious both were drunk.

"Um, hey guys. I was actually, uh, about to lock up and, uh, go home." I stuttered through my words as I went to go grab my own key to the building.

"Oh, okay." Mike said, he and the boy walked out of the store. I waited for a good ten minutes before actually locking the store up and walk home.

I walked the door and then wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm up because of the cold.

I had a good ten minutes of walking ahead of me. The whole time I felt as if there was someone else out there, watching me, following me.

I stopped and turned around. My breath caught. It was Mike and his friend. My breathing hitched, what was going to happen? I started to walk quickly, the opposite way of my house, trying to get rid of my followers.

As I was walking I dug into my purse for my pepper spray. _Crap_, I thought as I remembered that I had left it in one of my drawers. I turned back around to notice that only Mike was behind me. What the hell happened to the other guy?

I faced back around to notice that the boy was right in front of me, only a few feet away.

I stopped immediately. An evil smirk spread across the boy's face. Shit! I turned back around trying to make a run for it, noticing Mike on my other side. I couldn't run into the street, they were to close and would catch me. I had to try though. I ran then, as far as I could go.

I was immediately grabbed by my wrist. I fell down and hit my head on the concrete. The boy dragged me over to the grass, Mike helped also.

**(A/N: Okay, just to tell you, I think you've already guessed what is going to happen. Two drunken guys, the middle of the night, a beautiful girl in a deserted place. Just to tell you, I'm not going into detail, I don't really want to change this to M just because of one little thing, and nothing else is going to happen afterwards other than kissing.)**

They both started to rip off all my clothes, leaving me naked in the cold. I was hit so many times I couldn't count, but they were just doing that because I was struggling, so I stopped and just let it happen.

They did it twice, one for each. I screamed each time begging them to stop. They didn't. The boy I didn't know was starting to pull down his pants once again when a large body slammed into him. I couldn't focus.

The pain and cold overtook me. I could see two figures beating up Mike and the boy while another figure loomed over me. I could see that it was male; it put a blanket or something to cover up my body and tried to pick me up. I flinched away as soon as the hands were placed on my hips. I felt a current running through my body from the touch, it was so familiar, but I couldn't place where the current came from.

"It's alright Bella, I won't hurt you. It's just me, Edward." A voice whispered. I knew I could trust him now, but my body just seemed to flinch at every contact. The two other figures were now standing over me.

"Look at her face, she looks like she's in so much pain, and she's scared." A voice said. I couldn't place a name to the voice though.

"What are we going to do?" A deep voice asked. I flinched away, his voice was too deep and it scared me.

"Emmett, you scared her." Edward scolded him. It was Emmett, I shouldn't be afraid. I shouldn't be afraid.

I kept chanting that over and over again in my head until the world went black and I was lost in unconsciousness.

* * *

**That was the chapter, remember nothing's going to be graphic after this...I really don't want to change the story from T to M and I don't think it needs to, but if you think so just tell me. Please review.**

**I'll update really soon hopefully. I have a concert for choir tomorrow, and this weekend I'm doing this walking thing for M.S. which my dad has...blah blah blah, my dad's coming with me, so it's not going to be that fun, plus we're celebrating my papa's birthday. I'm going dress shopping with my friends on saturday. Sorry for ranting, but i had to tell you guys about my skedule, I've had three updates so far today, so I think I can make up for a week right there. **


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

**So here's my next chapter. This weekends been so busy, I did a walk for MS, it was really cool because I got an award. My sister, Lindsey, ended up getting interviewed on radio Disney since they were there at the walk. I got to be on Fox and my picture taken (Fox news was obviously live). So it was really fun. Just to tell you I wrote this chapter about six days separate from each other--basically I wrote half of it, and then I finished it a while later. At the end it's kind of strange to say, at first the chapter started out calm, kind of, and then it goes to panicky. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: -Hola, Que Pasa?- (Hey, what's up?)  
**

**"Nothing except for that Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters...  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Aftermath

I heard voices surrounding me. Where was I? I wasn't able to open my eyes or my mouth. I couldn't even locate my body; it was as if I was floating inside my own mind.

"Carlisle, when is she going to wake up?" A voice asked. It was Edward, where the hell was I?

"I'm not sure Edward. She's been through a lot already and her body needs to heal." Another voice answered, it was definitely Carlisle's.

"She's been asleep for five days, something's wrong." Edward grumbled. I've been out for five days? What happened? I couldn't remember anything; all I remember is that I was locking up after work and then nothing.

I thought as hard as I could, trying to remember. Then I did, I remembered everything. Mike, the boy, the hits, three boys saving me, I was so afraid of the three boys, why? Then I remembered, they were men, just like the other two, they would hurt me also. At least that was what part of my mind was telling me, but I knew for sure that no one in the Cullen family, nor Edward would hurt me. I just couldn't accept that.

"Please Bella, please wake up." Edward pleaded, his hand held my own. Now I knew where it was, my hand flinched away. I buried it under the blankets that covered me.

"Bella, are you awake?" His voice cracked. Why was he so sad? I was fine, wasn't I? Well except for the problem with trusting people right now, but isn't that supposed to happen? I was so confused.

I wanted to scream in frustration. A shriek filled the room, and I heard Edward gasp and his footsteps rushed to the doorway. I heard another person enter the room.

"I think Bella's in pain." Edward said, "Can you give her more morphine?" I wanted to tell him no, but I couldn't locate my lips again.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed, I heard his light footsteps cross the room. Why couldn't I see them? I felt something cold touch my eyes and they fluttered open. I had finally found my eyes.

Everything was blurry at first but then it focused. Edward was standing in the corner his arms crossed; his eyes were filled with love. I could see that his eyes were puffy, probably from crying.

I looked up to see Carlisle standing there frozen in place, his arm hanging over my head, palm facing me. I immediately flinched away, though some part of me knew that he wasn't going to hurt me, I still did.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice filled the whole room. He ran across to my bedside grasping my hand. I recoiled from the contact. His expression looked hurt, he looked at Carlisle.

"Edward, I don't think she's in the position to be touched yet. She's been through a lot, this is what happens." Carlisle said soothingly. Tears started to stream down Edward's face, he looked at me longingly before exiting the room. I couldn't help but start to cry too, I hurt him. I hurt Edward. I felt so guilty.

"I'm going to go get Alice." Carlisle told me before walking out of the room. Only a minute later did Alice come bounding into my room.

"Oh my God Bella, I missed you so much. How are you? Are you alright? Man, you scared the crap out of everyone when you wouldn't wake up." The tears started to stream down my face in loads. I hurt everyone.

"No, Bella don't cry. Everything's okay." Alice murmured. I felt her sit on the edge of the bed; she climbed over next to me, hugging me. I didn't flinch to the contact as I had done to Edward. I cried into her shirt, soaking it.

We sat there for hours, while I cried into her shirt. When I was done crying she got up from her spot and called Rosalie.

Rosalie soon walked in, pausing at the door as Alice whispered something to her. Rose nodded before coming over to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"Alice had to change her shirt." Rosalie explained. I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Bella, can I ask you a question." I nodded.

"You don't have to answer it, it's personal, but were you…raped?" She choked out the last word. I nodded once more.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Her arms wrapped around me, again I didn't flinch away.

"I'm okay now, I guess." I whispered.

"Bella, you're just saying that. I know exactly how you feel." I looked at her curiously. She swallowed. "Okay, so I guess I'll have to explain. Jasper and soon you are the only ones who know about it, Jasper because he's my brother and you because—well because you can relate to what happened to me." I gasped. No, not Rose. "When I was thirteen we were living out in New York City for just a month or so. I wanted to go to central park so bad, but my parents wouldn't let me. So one night I snuck out and into Central Park. I was so stupid; never did I realize that the park was really dangerous at night. I was never told. That night five men found me, they were drunk and desperate. They dragged me into the middle of the park where no one could see us. Then—then it happened. Afterwards I felt so dirty, and so guilty about everything. I felt so bad about flinching away from any man that I knew, it was just a reaction.

"My family moved here, thinking that this would be good place to live for me since it was such a small town. I slowly got over the reaction I had to men, and then I met Emmett. He made me happy, and makes me forget about what happened, with his innocence and teddy bear personality, there's nothing I could do to not love him. I still haven't told him, but I will soon." Tears again began to fall down my face. Poor Rose.

"Oh my God Rose, I'm so sorry. I never actually imagined that happened to you." I said, wrapping my arms around her. She cried with me for at least a half an hour.

Alice came in, waiting patiently by the door. Rosalie told me that she had to go now that Alice was here.

"Just remember Bella, not all people are evil. In my experience I know that I couldn't trust any male out there, but some part of me knew not all of them are evil. Just follow your heart instead of your mind and body." She explained, I nodded.

Alice smiled gently at Rosalie as they passed each other. Alice, then, looked at me, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was up.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alice, what's the matter?" I demanded. Alice sighed and came to sit on my bed.

"It's Edward." She explained after a few seconds. I shot up from the bed, forgetting all the wires I was hooked in with.

The thing around my finger came off and suddenly the annoying beeping stopped into a long beep. Oh, crap. It was the heart monitor, it was watched by a couple of nurses apparently, because they ran in.

I looked at them apologetically, one nurse sighed and grabbed the heart monitor thing and put it back on my finger. Both of them walked out of the room. A minute passed before both Alice and I started to laugh.

When the door opened and six figures rushed into the room we immediately stopped. Alice looked at me with a hysterical expression and turned towards the six people in the room. I looked at all six people; all of them had a worried expression placed on their faces. My eyes finally met Edward's, he looked worse than the rest of the family.

"Bella, what happened?" Carlisle asked, walking forward and automatically placing a hand on my covered leg. I flinched slightly, controlling myself. Carlisle shot his hand back and sighed out an 'I'm sorry.'

When I opened my mouth to try to speak, Alice's voice interrupted me before I could even start.

"Well I was talking to Bella about something, and she was so surprised that she forgot about the wires on her and sat up really fast. It pulled off that heart thing over there," she pointed to the thing on my finger, "fell off, which made the long beeping sound. The nurses ran in, only to find Bella just fine. They looked really annoyed and placed the thing back on her finger. We started to laugh, and then you guys came in. That's basically what happened." Alice explained. I saw Carlisle shake his head with a sad smile.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. "God Bella, I knew you were clumsy, but clumsy enough to actually kill yourself." He paused for a moment and then spoke again, "Never mind, you _are_ clumsy enough to kill yourself." Emmett said. We laughed a little; I didn't really think the joke was funny. I mean I could actually _kill_ myself from being clumsy. It was a sad thought to think about.

The crowd in my room slowly dispersed. Emmett saying that he was hungry, Rosalie leaving with him, Jasper and Alice left because Alice needed to change. Carlisle and Esme left so Edward and I could be alone.

I swallowed hard and looked down at hands which were placed on my stomach. I heard Edward clear his throat. I looked up too fast, my head started to spin. I'm sure Edward noticed because I felt a form lean over me, his warm, sweet breath brushing against my face.

I flinched away and he scurried away. When I looked up, Edward was leaning against the wall. He looked hurt.

_God, I hate myself_, I thought. _Why do I have to be such a burden? He shouldn't be feeling bad, it's my fault. If I had called someone then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault. _

It was my fault; I should have known that something would have happened. I felt so guilty.

I felt tears stream down my face, my heart started to race. _It's my fault, it's my fault. _I repeated in my head again and again. I shook my head over and over again, my hands grabbing my hair.

I caught Edward run out of the room, yelling something, but I couldn't tell what it was. _It's my fault, it's my fault._

I saw several people come into my room. Two hands grabbed my arms, restraining them against the bed. I continued to cry and shake my head.

Two pairs of hands restrained my legs. I looked at the figures hovering over me, my sight still blurred from the crying.

Jasper was restraining my hands while Carlisle and Emmett were restraining my legs. I saw Edward hovering in the corner, his expression was so confusing and I couldn't make it out.

I screamed, trying to flinch away from the six hands touching my body. I felt another person lean over my body.

"Bella, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you. Relax and the men will leave I promise." Rosalie's voice whispered. I stopped thrashing, but continued to cry. The hands finally let go of my body and a pair of arms engulfed me in a hug. Rosalie began murmuring comforting words in my ear while I cried.

The boys were still hovering in the doorway and my body stiffened. Rosalie's head shot up, glaring at the guys.

"Get out." She hissed. The tone scared me. I flinched from her, but she held me tightly. "Sorry Bella, they're not supposed to be here." Rosalie apologized.

I finished crying soon after. I didn't talk to anyone after that and everyone left. I ended up falling asleep in complete silence except for the beeping of my heart.

Sleep overtook me within seconds of me closing my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so about the last part....again I wrote this chapter half and half seperately so not all might match up--I'm sorry about that (I've got to go to a concert for my sister in a few minutes so I'm in a hurry)...I was also listening to _Adrian_ by Jewel, really sad song so I was in a depressed mood. **

**Review please :-D  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Reflection

**Here's my next chapter. I have to say that this is one of my favorite stories I've written. (I've written more stories, but they aren't posted on FF.) I'm kind of wanting to speed up the story, I know where it is going to go. But let's just get on with the story. By the way, this chapter is basically showing Edward's point of view on the attack (Edward just tells Bella what happened when she was attacked.) Okay? So here's the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Reflection

I screamed and shot up in the bed. The dream—no nightmare was horrifying. So many memories of that night were involved in the nightmare. I shivered, tears falling down my face. I tried to keep the nightmare away but it didn't happen.

* * *

(Bella's Nightmare)

I was walking down a cold, dark alleyway—naturally. My feet slapped against the cold pavement below me, the only noise I could hear. Suddenly I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I turned to face what had moved. Nothing.

I shrugged my shoulders. _I'll be fine, just a little too jumpy tonight_. I thought to myself as I continued to walk down the alley. It was endless and the walls seemed to be closing in on me.

I saw movement again; I turned to face what was following me. All I could see, though, was an outline of a figure. It was tall and muscular; its hair was messy, like Edward's. He almost looked like…

I was cut short by the figure stepping forward in the little light that was provided. I gasped. He was the boy that was with Mike that day.

I screamed. A hot, sweaty hand clamped down on my mouth. I screamed once again, but this time it was muffled. Help, help, I wanted to call, but I couldn't.

"Shh, be quiet." His gruff voice whispered in my ear. "If you stop struggling then it'll go by faster." He murmured. His hot breath made its way into my ear. I shivered uncomfortably.

The boy grasped both my arms tightly and slowly peeling off my clothes one by one, marveling my body. When that was done he quickly took off his. I tried to move but I couldn't. I cried and cried, begging the boy to stop, but he didn't.

The next part was a blur. I remember the pain and horror and then it stopped and went all black.

That's when I woke up.

* * *

My vision was blurred. I could barely see anything from the tears that were coming from my eyes, though I did notice a figure in the dark. I could see the outline of their messy hair. I almost screamed, but when the figure stepped toward a stream of light, I clamped my mouth shut. Bronze. Edward.

Edward stepped towards the door; I could see that his eyes were wary looking at me. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob I spoke.

"No, don't go." I croaked. Edward hesitated for a moment before walking over to the chair in the corner. He sat there for a moment; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Can you turn on the light?" I asked. I saw him walk over to the light and it flickered on. At first I was blinded by the sudden amount of light in the room, but then I got used to it. I gasped when I saw Edward's appearance.

His hair was messy—not the normal messy—and greasy. It looked like he hadn't showered in a while. He had dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes were red and puffy from crying. They looked glassy too. He looked terrible and I felt so bad. It was my fault he looked like this. **(A/N: Just to tell you, I have never been through this—so I don't know what she's feeling, but I'm pretty sure she feels dirty—or that's what I've heard. So I'm just thinking that Bella thinks everything's her fault since she does that anyways. Still. On with the story...)**

Edward's eyes held countless emotions. I could see anger, self-hate, sadness, relief, scared, frustration, love. I couldn't grasp any more.

Tears started to weld up in my eyes. God, why do I have to be such a burden? I saw Edward move to the door again, I almost screamed.

"No, no, don't go please. Don't leave me." I begged and he stopped, surprise clearly written on his face. "Please come here." I begged once more, I needed him to comfort me.

Edward walked hesitantly up to me before taking the chair next to my bedside. He didn't speak and once again I had the urge to scream. Instead I started to talk, to apologize.

"I'm sorry Edward; I shouldn't have had that breakdown, it was unacceptable. I shouldn't have flinched away from you either. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, I just can't help it. I'm such a pain. I'm not good enough for you, I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" I looked at him, and I could see a few tears falling from his eyes. No, Edward shouldn't be crying. It's my fault.

I slowly reached my hand over to wipe the tears from his face; he leaned into my palm smiling. He grabbed my arm. I flinched involuntary but didn't remove my hand from his face. I murmured 'I'm sorry over and over again to him.'

I was starting to say 'I'm sorry' for the umpteenth time when Edward cut me off. He looked as if he was trying to glare at me, but it was too soft to be a glare. More like a look of disbelief.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. It was your body's reaction; you didn't know what to do. It's supposed to happen. Sure I was upset about it, but I knew you would be fine. Bella, don't blame it on yourself. It isn't your fault. I mean if I wouldn't have listened to you and went to pick you up anyways none of this would have happened." He slammed his hand on the chair's arm rest. I jerked my arm away cowering on the other side of the bed.

Edward caught my reaction. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. Ugh, if I picked her up none of this would have happened." He continued. I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear him, but I did anyways.

Why was he blaming himself? Wasn't this all my fault? Wait a second; we're both blaming ourselves on something we weren't able to stop. It was Mike's and the other boy's fault, not ours. Sure it happened to me, but it was bound to happen to me anyways, whether it be Mike and the boy or some other creeps out there. I was a danger magnet.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. Sure my epiphany was pretty cool, but it wasn't funny. I did have a bad reaction to pain killers though, always making me have unintentional mood swings. **(A/N: She's on pain killers because—she doesn't know this yet—but Mike and the other boy broke two of her ribs and gave her a concussion. She's only going to be in the hospital for a few days.)**

Edward looked at me as if I was crazy; I just shook my head, breathing in deep breaths. It hurt to breathe.

I gasped a little before saying something. "I have a bad reaction to pain killers. You would think Carlisle would know that, but I have mood swings sometimes. It happens only if I don't get enough sleep, but I'm fine now." He smiled a little bit, but he looked a little scared. "What, are you scared of my mood swings?" I demanded.

"A little, yes." He admitted, and blushed. I laughed and he joined in. When it died off I decided to ask a few questions.

"So how long have I been here?"

"Only three days." I nodded.

"So why exactly am I on pain killers?" I kind of had a thought, but I wasn't sure.

"You have two broken ribs, several bruises in the shape of a hand, and a concussion." He said through clenched teeth. I stretched my arm to brush his shoulder.

"Its fine, I'm alive, and well." He nodded. "So exactly what happened?" I was curious, sure I was there, but I want to know what happened when he saved me.

Edward stiffened, "Are you sure you want to hear it?" I nodded. "Okay then. A few hours after you called me, I was over at the Cullen's. Jasper and Emmett wanted to play video games on Emmett's game system. Suddenly Alice comes in and shuts off the T.V. We groaned and asked why she did that. She said she had a feeling something was wrong and that you were in trouble. Emmett shrugged it off, but Jasper and I were suspicious. So we forced Emmett into the car and we drove to the store." He stopped taking a deep breath before staring back into my eyes.

"When we got there, the shop was closed. At first we thought that you had gone home already, but I figured you were walking just because you wouldn't want to have to wake someone up just to take you home. So I drove slowly following the sidewalk, looking for you so I could pick you up. My windows were rolled down, and that's when I heard you screaming." He growled—I mean growled—it surprised me. My eyes widened. "I drove to where I heard the scream and saw you, naked while a boy— I didn't recognize—started to pull his pants down. I saw you crying and begging for help, you had bruises everywhere. Emmett and Jasper both ran out their doors as soon as I was out of mine. I slammed into the boy who was looming over you; Jasper came over and punched him in the face. Emmett was beating Mike to a pulp.

"I went and put my jacket over you, you remember that don't you?" I nodded my head, biting my lip. "And then I tried to pick you up, but you jerked away. So then I told you that it was me." I nodded once more.

"I remember, when you told me it was just you, I calmed down, but my body's reaction was different." I murmured. My voice cracked a little. Edward's hand came up to caress my cheek; I flinched slightly but leaned into his palm.

"When Emmett began to talk to you, you flinched, why?"

"That was Emmett?" He nodded. "Oh, well his voice was so deep, it scared me. I felt like I was in a horror movie, so you could only imagine how scared I was when I heard his voice." Edward chuckled a little. "So what else happened?" I urged him.

"So then we took you to the hospital. You had finally fallen asleep and stopped struggling out of our arms so we could carry you inside. Carlisle immediately took notice, asking the nurses to assign him to your case. We called everyone, your father included." Shit, I had forgotten about Charlie.

"Thanks. Damnit, I'm sure he's told my mom now, and she's probably worrying to death about me." I said mostly to myself. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, his scent calmed me.

"Actually, love, she's already been here. She's staying at the Cullen's right now since they offered for her to stay there. Your father has only had time to visit you when you've been asleep. He should be here in a few hours." I groaned.

I didn't ask him any more about his time here, I was worrying too much about my mother and Charlie. I remembered something then.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he murmured in my shoulder blade. His greasy hair was rubbing against my face, it wasn't gross, but it was annoying me that he hadn't taken a shower since I've been here.

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

"I've been with you the whole time; my parents let me stay home from school." He said.

"How long has it been since you slept?" He lifted his head out from the crook of my neck.

"A few hours ago." He stated simply.

"How long have you slept in the entire three days I was here?" I demanded.

"Around eight hours, but I have only slept here." He admitted.

"And, let me guess, you haven't showered in these three days?" He blushed, and nodded. I laughed a little.

"Then can you do me a favor?" I asked and he nodded. "When Charlie gets here can you go home, take a shower, and sleep? I won't feel as bad if you do that."

"Bella, I'm not leaving your side." He said stubbornly. I glared at him.

"Yes you are, or else I will demand the nurses to keep you out unless you've at least had twelve hours of sleep and showered." I didn't technically lie, but I didn't know if the nurses would actually listen to me, though I was sure Rose, Alice, Em, and Jazz would surely listen.

"You wouldn't." He glared at me teasingly.

"Actually, yes I would." I stuck my chin out stubbornly and he laughed.

I yawned and relaxed in bed. "What time is it?"

"Around two in the morning, you woke up at one." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then, I'm going to bed." I wished he could join me, but the stupid tubes were making sure I stayed in one place. I groaned and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Edward." I mumbled.

"Night Bella." I felt his hand on my hand and I relaxed. I fell asleep quickly. I didn't have any nightmares that night. Edward's hand was always present on mine, and it always made the nightmares go away. As did his very presence.

* * *

**So there was the chapter. Okay, so just so you know, or if you're confused. Jasper was the other person who saved Bella, Alice does not have visions, just feelings. Bella and Edward are having a better relationship. Plus, if you think it's gross not showering for three days, your mistaken. I've gone without a shower for a week because we went camping and there was no water. It was the worst week of my life!**

**Review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Dress Shopping

**The school year here is almost over, yay! I have another month until I'm out, and then off to high school, ugh. Then another year 'til I get to drive. Yay! But I have to deal with drama, ugh. Ha ha. Funny. I've been having trouble with friends...they are being freaking childish and fighting over nothing. Why can't they be more mature? Oh, I know cuz we're children! Sorry, problems in my life that I'm having difficulties with. **

**Random much, but I forgot my name last night on accident. I was reading and all of a sudden the name Jessica pops up and I'm like, is that my name? (It is but still, i was stupid enough to actually ask myself what my name was.)  
**

**So here's my next chapter. I just really want to get this story done with, not because I'm sick with it, but I just love the ending to it...the very ending during the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do own Brandon but he's the stupid jackass who hurt Bella, I don't like him! I also own Jason but he's a nobody in this story and he doesn't count. *huffs*  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dress Shopping

It has been a year since what had happened. Mike had been arrested for underage drinking and rape; he was sentenced forty years in prison. The other boy—whom I had learned to be named Brandon—was arrested for underage drinking, rape, drug usage, possession of a fake I.D. and stealing several liquor bottles from the store. He was put in for at least sixty years. It was nice, although I was fired from the Newton's store because I was the one who put Mike in jail in the first place. **(I have no idea what sentences were for each. So don't kill me! Please! Brandon's a jackass--which seems like a really nice name compared to other names he could be called. I'm just putting it lightly.)**

I was now in my senior year of high school. Edward was in all of my classes because Alice helped bribe them into putting all of us in classes together. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were gone though, they were off in college. Jasper was going to a community college for the time being. He was waiting for Alice to graduate before he goes to a regular one. Rosalie and Emmett are both going to the same college. Rose's studying mechanics while Emmett is studying business, hoping to help Rose with a mechanics shop they were hoping to open up in the future.

Edward and I have never been closer. We spend almost every waking moment together. I always forget his heart problem until he mentions to me that he has to take his medication or something while we watch a movie or something. I'd always think we'd have a happy life together, but something was wrong. Yes, I knew he had a heart condition, but he had a transplant years ago and it should be fine. It wasn't though, something was off. I couldn't pin point it.

Edward had his arm slung over my shoulder as we watched Romeo and Juliet at my house.

I felt Edward lean down, placing his lips below my ear. I shivered in delight—I had gotten over shying away from boys. Emmett had protected me from them anyways, glaring at guys or even pulling them up by their shirts threatening to kill them if they touched me. I had to laugh when he did that, he was so overprotective. He did that to Edward once, after he had grabbed my hand suddenly. I ended up jerking my hand up and hitting it on the table. Emmett wasn't very happy after that.

Edward slowly planted kisses on my neck, traveling down from behind my ear to my collar bone and back.

I moaned once and I felt him smiling against my skin. I got way to impatient to where I grabbed Edward's hair and pulled his face up to meet mine. I kissed him urgently and passionately, he seemed to respond the same way.

We kissed for several minutes until we had to break apart. I noticed I was placed on his lap. When did that happen?

We leaned into each other until our foreheads touched. Our breathing was ragged and his tickled my skin.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was velvety and soft. So beautiful.

I lifted my eyes to meet his. "Hmm?"

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" The question took me by surprise; I jumped off his lap so I could look at his face.

"I'm not sure…" I hesitated; I didn't want to show him how bad at dancing I was. I saw his face fall. I groaned and placed both of my hands to the side of his face, making him to look at me. "Not like that, I'm actually worrying for your sakes. I can't dance, and if I try I'll end up killing you by my clumsiness." I laughed a little, as did he.

"It's all in the leading." He murmured, grabbing my hand. "So if I help, then will you go to prom with me?" I groaned once more. Damn he got me there; I had no more excuses not to go.

"Fine, but if I end up hurting you, we're leaving immediately." I warned. He chuckled. We sat there in silence for a moment before I looked back up at him. "When's prom by the way?" Edward chuckled once more.

"Actually it's Saturday."He said. Tomorrow? He asked me a day away from prom?

"Why'd you wake until now to ask me?" His eyes flashed with something I didn't recognize.

"I was afraid you would say no." A light blush appeared on his cheeks. I smiled.

"Silly, of course I would say yes." I touched his nose lightly and then laughed. Edward joined in.

We sat in silence for a few more moments until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Alice.

I looked at Edward apologetically. "It's Alice." I mumbled and climbed off his lap to pause the movie, and then went into kitchen.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" She screamed into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear trying to prevent myself from going deaf.

"What?" I asked again, I didn't hear her clearly, did she just say shopping?

"We are going shopping." She pronounced each word as if she was talking to a two year old.

I groaned loudly. "Why?" I demanded.

"For prom dresses of course," She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could see Edward chuckling lightly in the living room as he saw my horrified expression. I glared at him and he shut up.

"Alice." I whined.

"Don't you dare Bella. You have to come with Rose and me. Or else we might pick out something you won't like." Damn, she was right. I couldn't avoid the prom because that would hurt Edward. So I'll have to get a prom dress, but if I don't go shopping for a dress with Alice and Rosalie then they will probably pick out a really slutty dress. Then I won't want to go to prom which would hurt Edward's feelings. Plus even if I refuse Alice will chain me to her car and drag me to the mall.

"Fine." I huffed. "But we aren't shopping for more than three hours." I heard Alice squeal in the background. "_And _if I refuse a dress when you show it to me because it's too revealing then you have to put it back on the rack. Okay?" There was no answer. "Alice?"

"Oh, sorry, I got lost in my own world for a second. Yeah, I'm okay with your terms." Thank you God, she's actually going to cut me some slack and let us shop for only three hours versus the eight we usually do.

"When are we going?" I asked, prom was Saturday and today was Friday. It was eleven o'clock right now. **(A/N: In the morning…um…I'm going to make them have a half-day before the dance, which in my school we get out at 10:55 and at the high school around 10:30…so let's just say they get out early right before the day of prom.)**

"Actually I'm coming over to your house right now. You can tell Edward that Jasper and Emmett are over at my house and they want to have pay video games with him." I groaned once more. Edward was going to have to leave.

"Fine, I have to get dressed though." She said a simple 'okay' and then hung up.

I walked over to Edward was on the couch and pressed my lips gently to his. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. Alice is taking me on another damn shopping trip. Emmett and Jasper are over at the Cullen's; they want to play some video games with you." He nodded and chuckled a little before getting up.

"I'll miss you." He said while kissing my lips.

"Me too." I said breathlessly. Edward nodded and walked out the door to his Volvo. "Have fun with the guys!" I yelled at him as he opened the door to the driver's seat. He smiled a crooked grin.

"Of course. Bye Bella." He yelled back and climbed into his car. I'm going to miss him.

I climbed quickly up the stairs, skipping every other one. I dressed in an Aeropostale t-shirt and jeans, knowing Alice would hate to see me in a plane white tee.

I went down the stairs to wait outside. I just couldn't wait for the shopping trip to be over so I could see my Edward again.

* * *

The shopping trip only lasted a few hours since Alice knew exactly what she wanted and as did Rosalie. I on the other hand spent my time trying on numerous dresses ranging from old fashioned to slutty. **(ha ha, i could only imagine what Bella's going through, but I get her point.)**

Rosalie had gotten a strapless red dress with a heart shaped neckline. The dress flowed gracefully to the floor dotted with silver sequins. A slit that started from mid-thigh was apparent in the dress. The slit was also lined with the silver sequins as was the bust. It was a very beautiful dress.

Alice's dress was also strapless but purple. Hers fit her personality wonderfully, with a tiny bow a few inches under the bust and the skirt looked like a tutu. The skirt had two different layers, the top was the same color as the top—a deep purple—while the bottom—which went out a few inches longer than the top—was more like a magenta.

I loved my dress. It was a light blue and like Rosalie's and Alice's dresses it was strapless also. The top of the dress—on the bust—was covered with silver sequins. Then it was wrapped in a light cloth that was attached with several more sequins. The dress stopped an inch passed my knee, but it lengthened as the dress flowed to the back. It was simple but beautiful at the same time.

**(A/N: All dresses on my profile…I'm not very good at the descriptions…the dresses are very pretty though.)**

I trudged into my house while Alice and Rosalie followed in suit. After buying the dresses we had gotten tons of jewelry, make-up, and Alice had forced me to buy some lingerie for no reason whatsoever.

Rose and Alice were talking about how excited they were for the prom tomorrow.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask from downstairs. I dropped my bags on the floor of my room and went back downstairs.

"Yeah?" When I looked at Alice, she had this too innocent face put on.

"Well, Rose and I were talking, and since tomorrow's prom then we're getting our hair done—which means you too—and possibly mani's and pedi's." Alice said in a quiet voice. I was too tired to argue with her, so I just nodded and flopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes.

"I thought she was going to put up a fight." Rosalie murmured.

"Well, I guess she's too tired to fight. I should get into the habit of telling her shopping news when she's tired." Alice said. I could practically hear her smiling as she said this.

Rose laughed quietly. "I think we should go. She's tired." Rosalie whispered. The sound of footsteps echoed in the distance. I could hear the door open and close before I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so here was my chapter...I'm not sure how many more chapters I have. But warning I have a few tricks up my sleeve so don't kill me if I do something bad to the characters *wink, wink* Then again I was already mean to Bella, making *shudder* Mike and Brandon (Jackass) do stuff to her. **

**Review.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Bliss

**Here's my next chapter. It's actually the longest I've ever written before, which is a plus. Warning there is a little something in it, it's not graphic. More suggestive themes. Just to tell you, I used some stuff from Twilight because I couldn't use anything else to describe prom.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor the shop mentioned in here.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Bliss

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over. I ended up falling on something up, which made my eyes shoot open.

"Ugh," I groaned as I lifted myself off of the wood floor. Why was I in the living room? Oh yeah, I fell asleep on the couch last night.

I looked around the room to see who had made me fall off of the couch. Then I spotted a pixie trying to hold back laughter. I glared at her.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I demanded. Alice continued to laugh and she shook her head. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Today's prom," I shrugged my shoulders. Why would she be waking me up? Alice rolled her eyes. "We have to get our hair done and we're getting a manicure and pedicure." I shrugged my shoulders once again. I still didn't understand. I looked at the clock; it was freaking eight o'clock in the morning.

"Okay, so? It's eight in the morning, why the hell would you wake me up this early just to tell me we had appointments this afternoon?" I was so confused.

"Bella, our hair appointment's at nine!" That was why, shit.

"Oh," I said and went up the stairs. I went to go grab a towel to go take a shower. But Alice stopped me.

"They'll wash your hair when we get there." She snatched the towel out of my hand and handed me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They weren't brand named or anything.  
"Oh my God Alice." I gasped. She looked at me worriedly. "You didn't give me brand named stuff. What happened to you?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

Alice glared at me furiously. "Shut it Bella, I'm in a hurry. This is the only time I'm giving you the option to wear," Alice shuddered and pointed to the pile of clothes in my hands, "that." She shuddered again. I had to laugh. Alice.

I went into my room and put on my comfortable clothes before going downstairs to grab some breakfast. Alice stopped me again before I could grab a bowl from the cabinet.

"What?"

"I have food in the car. The hair place is in Seattle," Alice glanced at the watch on her wrist that she only wears when she has a limited amount of time, "and we have to be there in forty-five minutes." I nodded and followed her to her Porsche. I had no idea why she was in such a hurry. She could get to Seattle in thirty minutes tops.

Rosalie was already buckled in the passenger's seat so I went to sit in the back. When I buckled, Rose handed me a bag. I looked in it. Donuts! I devoured them eagerly. I think I ate around three donuts before Rosalie snatched the bag from me laughing.

"Are you hungry or what?" She asked sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

The green of Forks passed by quickly and soon it changed into the gray and brown of the city.

Alice parked across an expensive looking hair place. I groaned, of course they'll be spending all kinds of money on me.

"Alice." I warned. Alice just smiled at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside. I'm sure we looked ridiculous to any onlooker but I didn't care. I don't want to go in!

Rosalie was absolutely hysterical when we walked through the door. The place—from the outside—seemed small and quaint, but also expensive. But now the feeling had disappeared. It looked as if this place was created to style and cut hair for the rich and famous. There were two floors—well the main floor and then the loft. Both floors were meant for hair.

**(A/N: I'm actually describing a real salon. It's really cool. I went there to get my hair done and nails done for my aunt's wedding last summer. It was really creepy, the whole building seemed as if it was going to fall down any minute. On the elevator, it was really small and old fashioned. I thought the elevator was going to crash whenever I rode it. The store is actually in Washington D.C. so it's pretty far from Seattle, but I thought it would fit perfectly in the story. ONWARDS!)**

Alice dragged me to the woman at the front desk whose eyes widened at Alice's and Rosalie's beauty. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The woman asked.

Alice smiled. "We have an appointment."

"Names?"

"Cullen, Hale, and Swan." Alice smiled again.

"Oh, uh, yes. Um…we weren't expecting you for another fifteen minutes. But you can go wait over there." She pointed to a few seats over by the window. We nodded and sat in the chairs.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and the woman at the desk directed us to a small hallway.

"You can take the elevator, or stairs. It's your choice." I took the stairs as did everyone else. The stairs creaked under my feet; this building looked to be at least a hundred years old. The woman directed us to another room.

"This is the guest's lounge." She gestured towards the little room. It was stocked with food and magazines. It was very quaint.

We stepped in the room and I automatically went to the nearest couch. The woman closed the door saying a quiet 'goodbye' and then left.

Rosalie and Alice huffed and sat down on the couch across from me. "Wow." That was all Rosalie said, while Alice beamed.

"I found this place while walking around one day shopping—alone I might add." She looked accusingly at us. I smiled innocently. "When I walked in here it just seemed, I don't know, perfect? I guess. It seemed modern enough, but still old-fashioned. When I looked at what they provided it just go better. They give you full make-overs here, hair done, nails, toes, massages, practically anything that you can do to get pampered they do here." Alice picked up a magazine and looked inside. I looked at the magazine she was looking at, it was a bridal magazine.

"Planning something special?" I asked her, nodding my head towards the magazine in her hands.

"Possibly." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "I have this feeling Jazz is going to…ask me soon." I looked at her shocked and then tackled her, giving her a big hug. Rosalie was right behind me.

"I'm pretty sure he will. I found a blue velvet box in his desk drawer the other day. Jasper caught me before I could open it." Rosalie said to Alice and Alice smiled wider, if that was possible.

"I can't wait." Alice squealed.

"That means we'll be sisters!" Rosalie exclaimed enveloping Alice in another hug. I sighed loudly enough that it caught their attention.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry." Rosalie said pulling me in for a hug. She sandwiched me in between Alice and herself.

I laughed. "Thanks, but I'm alright. I'd rather not suffocate to death, thank you." I remarked. I was squished and I couldn't breathe.

"Oh sorry Bells." Rose apologized and stopped hugging me. I smiled at her.

"I forgive you." I said and then we started a whole new round of conversations. Some were about our boyfriends, perfect dates, perfect proposals, what we want our weddings to be like, what would happen tonight. I shuddered when Rosalie accidently planted a disgusting image in my head about her and Emmett and what they were going to do tonight.

We continued to converse throughout the whole appointment, during our manicures and pedicures, while we got our hair done. It was actually a really fun trip. Some of the workers suggested that we could get our make-up done there, but we refused. Alice wanted to do mine and Rose's and then she'll do her own make up.

We left the building around four. Which was a surprise, I guess it took really long to my hair since it's so thick and long.

We got to Alice's home and ushered me up the stairs, Rosalie followed us.

"Why do I have to go first?" I whined. Alice shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Because you take longer than anyone else." She explained before grabbing a huge tub of make-up.

Three hours of make-up torture later, I still hadn't gotten to look in the mirror since Alice refused.

**(A/N: Sorry about the really long, torturous hours of the make-over, but I want them to spend the whole day getting ready for the prom)**

Alice pushed me in her closet and handed me some lingerie and my dress. I groaned internally. I pulled on my matching laced bra and panties. Then I pulled on my dress. It fit me perfectly; we didn't have to adjust it, which was a bonus.

I stepped out of the closet to see Alice and Rose in their dresses looking stunning. My confidence level went down dramatically. They were so beautiful while I was just plain.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing." Rosalie said. Alice just nodded and walked up to grab my arm. She pulled me to a full body mirror so I could look at myself.

I gasped when I saw myself. My hair was half up and half down. Sparkling sequins that covered my dress were now also in the top part of my hair. The part that was down was put into loose curls that hung to the middle of my back. My eyes were outlined with a light brown and then surrounded by blue and silver eye shadow. My lips were pink and glossy, while my skin looked like porcelain. A light blush was evident on my cheeks. I looked beautiful.

"Wow." I breathed and then I engulfed into a hug by both Rosalie and Alice.

Suddenly Alice's phone rang. She pulled her phone out of her purse and held it up to her ear for a few seconds before saying goodbye.

"That was the boys; they just got on the drive." I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror again. Was this really me?

Too soon I heard the sound of the front door opening and loud murmurs from Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. My heart sped up drastically.

"I'll go first, and then you, Rosalie, and Bella you're going last." She said before she disappeared to the stairs. I didn't have a chance to ask her why.

The silver heels that were attached to my feet made walking down the stairs almost impossible. I heard a low whistle when Rosalie went down.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"Taking forever to get down the stairs because of these death traps Alice put on me!" I answered. I heard him chuckle.

When I finally got around the corner to see everyone I heard Edward and the other boys take in a sharp breath. I smiled a little as I continued to take forever to get down the stairs. When I saw Edward I almost fainted, he looked so wonderful. He was wearing a black tux that hugged his sculpted chest and the black just seemed to make his features more prominent and perfect. His hair was just as tousled as always, it seemed like he didn't care that his hair was messed up, like he didn't play with his hair at all. I liked it.

Finally I had my foot on a flat surface and I walked over to Edward. His arms wrapped around my waist almost immediately.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"And you look handsome." I whispered, Edward smiled his crooked grin.

"Wow Bella, is that really you?" Emmett said.

"Yes, of course. Alice got her hands on me, what else did you expect?" I glared at him and he laughed.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Jasper said and then leaned down to whisper something in Alice's ear. She giggled.

"Let's get going." Alice said before dragging Jasper to the car.

Alice and Jasper ended up in her Porsche, while Emmett took Rosalie in his jeep. Edward led me to a sleek black car that I had never seen before.

"It's my dad's car. He only uses it for special occasions; he let me use it today." Edward looked at the car lovingly. Men and their cars.

"What is it exactly?"

"An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish." I nodded, though I didn't know exactly what the hell he was talking about.

He opened the door for me and closed it before going to the driver's side. Who said chivalry was dead?

The drive to the dance was quiet but not awkward like I expected it to be. When we parked in the parking lot, drawing tons of attention by the other students who were just now arriving also, Edward opened the door for me again giving me his hand so I wouldn't fall. I blushed when I saw people staring. Edward noticed too and I saw some pink come up on his cheeks. I smiled and kissed his cheek and he smiled back.

**(A/N: Okay so the next part I'm sure you'll notice what's mine and what's Stephenie's. Obviously, because of the familiarity and my suckish writing skills compared to Stephenie's.)**

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me up to the where the dance was. In Phoenix, they held proms in hotel ballrooms, but if Forks, apparently the dances were held in the gym. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper decorating the walls.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen." I snickered. Edward smiled at me as he pulled me to the ticket table.

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space. I could see Emmett and Jasper looking striking in their tuxedos, both of them had their arms around their dates. I waved at Alice and Rosalie, they smiled and wave back.

Edward bought our tickets, and then turned me toward the dance floor. I stopped walking. No way was I going to dance.

"Bella," he whispered. "Remember, it's all in the leading." I hesitantly started to walk again; he pulled me to where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were dancing.

"Edward, I honestly can't dance." I whispered urgently to him. What if I hurt him?

"Don't worry, I _can_." He grabbed my arms and placed them on his neck and then surprisingly he lifted me up and set me on his feet. I looked up at him surprised, he just shrugged.

We danced for a little—well Edward was dancing while I stood on his feet.

"I feel like I'm five years old." I laughed.

"You don't look five." He murmured and then pulled me closer.

"This isn't half bad." I admitted and he smirked. We danced for a little while more before he started to spin me through the crowd away from my friends. I looked at him confused.

**(The transition thing is really confusing...sorry. I took some things from the book and then placed them in my story. But the bad part is, is that the mood of the Twilight prom is love. Mine, however, isn't, more over powering if you get what I'm saying, so I'm sorry if it's confusing.)**

We were outside in the cool, dim light of the fading sun only moments later. Edward lifted me off of his feet and took my hand in his. He led me to a bench beneath the shadows of the trees.

He pulled me to his chest and I sighed, I was content just where I was. He looked up at the moon.

"It's twilight again." He murmured. "Another ending, no matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end." I whispered, bringing my lips to his. I felt him smile beneath my lips before he brought a hand up to the small of my back to pull me closer. I put my hands in his hair, tangling them in it. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. They battled, tangling together. I moaned a little and that seemed to drive Edward crazier.

"Edward." I moaned. He pulled my face from his—I noticed his eyes—they were filled with lust.

What was I going to do? I wanted him now, but I couldn't. I couldn't I was too responsible to let things like this happen to him. But I loved him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car. What the hell. Edward complied and went into the driver's seat not even opening the door for me. I was too hormonal to care.

Edward drove until he found an empty park. We knew we couldn't do this at home, our parents would be furious if they saw us.

He parked the car before grabbing my face to pull me back into another kiss. He pulled me into the back seat while we continued to kiss.

I felt his hand slip behind me to pull the zipper down from the back of the dress. I pulled the neck tie off of him and started to unbutton his shirt. My hands dragged across his perfect chest. I moaned again, he was so perfect.

It was complete bliss after that.

**(I did add a little more to this, but I decided against it. First off, it shouldn't be graphic. Secondly, why make it harder on Bella and Edward than it already is? I'm evil enough to them already.)**

When we were done Edward drove me home, I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had too.

Charlie was already sound asleep when I was inside. I was so tired from what just happened that I could barely make it up the stairs before I fell asleep.

I fell asleep in my clothes and shoes, not even bothering to pull the covers over me. I dreamed that night over and over again.

* * *

**Okay so how'd you like it? Personally I'm not a big fan of any of my stories chapters, but that's me. Uh...the story sadly is almost over.....I'm just warning you....I think I have only two or three more chapters left in me. There's a big twist at the end which is different from a lot of fan fictions about Twilight--at least I've never read anything when something like this happens. Uh, I'm hoping to finish this story really soon because I really just want to write the end.**

**I have a question. Okay so I've foreshadowed a lot in this story, so I've given a lot more clues than you might think. Anybody have an idea what is going to happen? I know...but I don't count. At the end of the story I'm giving the name of the movie where I got the idea from. I've posted before that I don't want to give away the ending, and that's true. I'm mentioning it at the end, okay? **

**Review.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Disaster

**REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE....DON'T NEED TO READ.**

**Okay, so here's my next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I've been really busy, and I know that's a poor excuse, but still. This week I took an EOC or something like that, I think it stands for END OF COURSE exam I think. It's for Algebra and special me got to take it, and I know what you're thinking, Oh my Gosh it's no big deal everyone has to take that when their in ninth grade (I'm not sure if we're the only district that takes them or not) but the funny thing is, is that I'm smart for my age and I'm actually only in eighth grade and in all advance classes and stuff (and I'm not trying to brag so please don't take in offensively). I'm pretty sure that I write like a kid, and I technically still am--although pretty much everyother person I meet who is my age tells themselves that they aren't kids, yet infact adults. I think it's silly, why not live life at its fullest, and be a kid for as long as possible? You will hate yourself for not having fun as a child when you were a child.**

**I'm getting off subject--back on. My friend have been fighting so I've been trying to help them stop. Two of the three are to stubborn to apologize--one who is over emotional (not that it's a bad thing, just that she overreacts on every little thing and makes it a big deal). The other one I'm starting to not like because she judges people before meeting them. Two people she calls freaks, I have met and actually don't mind them, they're nice if you're nice to them. Stupid. Anyways, back to the story, and sorry for the long author's note, I just need to rant for a little bit...I've been doing that a lot lately. Okay, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Disaster

"_You didn't?_" Alice asked in surprise. I didn't expect her to act this way, I expected more along the lines of 'How could you be so irresponsible, Bella?' or something like that. No, Alice apparently approves that I 'did it' with Edward.

I nodded weakly.

"Bella, you have to tell me all about it! What was it like? I wonder if it was like me and Jasper's first time…" she murmured to herself. I gasped.

"You did?" Alice was irresponsible, sure, but not that irresponsible.

"Yeah, but it was protected. Okay? Now on with it, spill." She urged me; I blushed and started to explain—in minor details—about what had happened.

"Aw, that's so cute." Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders. "It was protected, right?" She whispered.

"Alice of course it was—" I stopped. There was no protection, but that couldn't be possible, could it? I gasped and shook my head.

"It wasn't?" She asked. I shook my head again. Alice rubbed my back in reassurance. "Well we've got to go get a test. We have to make sure nothing happened okay?" I nodded, but blushed once again. How was I going to go to a drug store without anyone being suspicious? It was a small town; everyone was in everyone else's business. If I got pregnant, than Charlie would find out, possibly get kicked out. Edward would hate me and leave me.

It shouldn't happen, though. I mean I couldn't possibly get pregnant—I was just a teenager—it wasn't a possibility for me. Was it?

I started to cry, because of my 'what if's' had become more prominent in my mind. I just started to think of the bad possibilities if I had gotten pregnant.

Alice rubbed my shoulders once more. "It's okay Bella, everything will be fine. If you want I'll go buy the tests in Seattle and you can rest. How does that sound?" I nodded.

"Okay then, I'll get the tests and come back tomorrow," she looked at the clock, 8:30 P.M. "Then we'll know that you aren't pregnant." She smiled and walked out the door. I pulled the covers over my body, scared of what would happen tomorrow.

**(Bella's dream FYI)**

_I lay in a meadow. Not just a meadow, the meadow. The meadow that Edward took me when he told me what was wrong with him. I was lying on my back, my long hair circling my head like a lion's mane. It was covered with thousands of little flowers. I had a white halter-top dress that flowed gracefully down to my knees covered with little indents of flowers. _

_I stood up quickly, only to notice that my feet didn't have shoes on them, but they weren't bare either. I had a long white ribbon wrapped around my foot all the way up to the middle of my calf. _**(If you've seen the music video of 'My immortal' by Evanescence, it's basically what the look I'm trying to describe is, except for the fact that Bella's wearing a halter dress.)**

_The sun burst out of the clouds, it made the meadow look dazzling in the brilliant light. I looked around, feeling the cool breeze of my skin, taking in the quiet rushing of the water from the small stream up ahead._

_I heard something rustle in the woods, I looked up to see where the noise came from. A tiny girl with magnificent mahogany colored hair, beautiful green eyes, and full lips stepped gracefully out of the trees. I recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Behind the girl stood a small—though he was a few inches taller than the girl—boy, his hair was a beautiful shade of bronze, with deep brown colored eyes, his face looked almost like Edward's. I gasped. Who were these two children?_

_The little girl looked around before noticing me; she smiled and nudged the boy. The boy looked at her and the girl pointed at me. The boy followed her hand and when he saw me, he smiled too. The held hands before running towards me, giggling—it was very haunting._

"_Mama!" The little girl screamed before running to my side, wrapping her delicate arms around my waste, she clamped her hands together. Mama? Why'd this little girl call me mama? I couldn't find my mouth to speak the questions though; my mouth just stayed shut as if it was controlled by someone else. _

"_Hello sweetheart." I whispered to her, it wasn't even me talking. What was going on? I kissed the girl's head._

"_Mama, where's papa?" The boy asked. Was I his mother too?_

"_He'll come, he'll come." I whispered to both of them. I reached my arm out to envelope the boy in a hug also. The boy leaned his head on my shoulder._

"_I love you mama." He whispered. I smiled at him; the little girl unclamped her hands and looked at me._

"_I love you too mama." She said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but they didn't fall._

_I sat down while the two children explored, fascinated by the butterflies flying around this serene place. The girl had picked a Lilly and placed it in her hair, saying that she was the most beautiful princess of all. The boy began to taunt her about it, saying that she was the most beautiful princess in the land of the 'Uglies,' where no one was pretty. I stood up, trying to break up the fight, but as I was walking towards the children I notice a pair of brilliant green eyes staring at me from the foliage. _

"_Edward." I whispered, he seemed to hear me and he ran to my side, so fast it was almost a blur. "Edward," I murmured again, leaning my head against his chest. He was ice cold and there was no heart beat. I looked up to his eyes, now noticing the thin white sheet that covered his once green eyes._

_I gasped, "What happened to you?" I asked him._

"_It was my time to go. Please live for me. Live for our children," He turned me around to see the two children now playing in the stream, giggling like crazy. "I love you, don't you ever forget that." He murmured before disappearing in the dark forest._

I woke up with a start, I felt light headed and dizzy. My stomach flipped and I ran to the bathroom to lean over the toilet.

When I was finished I cleaned the toilet and went downstairs. I was still feeling nauseous and did not feel good. I grabbed a package of crackers and went to the couch to watch some TV. My eyes became heavy and I was overcome with sleep once more.

A loud knocking sound woke me up, making me fall off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table. I groaned and rubbed my head as I stumbled to the door.

Alice was standing there, her face held a worried expression, but there was humor in her eyes. She held a brown back in her left hand, I grabbed it almost immediately.

"Whoa, hold on there, what happened? I heard a huge 'thunk' when I rung the doorbell." She laughed a little and I glared at her.

"Well I woke up this morning and threw up in the toilet, cleaned it, got some crackers because I was nauseous, and then I accidently fell asleep on the couch. You woke me up by ringing the doorbell and it scared me so much that I rolled off the couch, hitting my head on the coffee table on the way." I expected Alice to laugh, but I saw no humor in her eyes, only worry.

"You threw up?" She asked. I nodded, Alice looked worried. She grabbed my free hand and pulled me up to the bathroom. She grabbed a package out of the bag and tore the box open. She handed me a test and pushed me in the bathroom.

I had no idea how to use these things.

"Are you done in there yet?" I didn't answer though, too embarrassed about my problem. "Bella, you just pee on it." Alice added. I sighed.

I finished the test and placed it on the counter besides the toilet. I washed my hands quickly and opened the door.

"How long until it's ready?" I asked. Alice looked at the box and her eyes widened.

"Only a few minutes, around five," she stated and looked at the test. I stared at it too, wishing, hoping the little positive sign would not show.

"Bella, you can go downstairs, I'll tell you when it's ready." I shook my head.

"No way am I going downstairs." Alice just nodded, accepting my excuse.

Alice tapped her foot impatiently, counting down the seconds until the test would be done. Finally a negative sign started to show. I sighed in relief, not even paying attention.

I was so happy, I wasn't pregnant. It was such a relief, now I could go on with my normal life and be with Edward.

Alice shook my shoulder, holding the test. Tears were falling down her face, why, though? Wasn't she happy for me? I looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head and handed me the test, I looked at it shocked. There was most certainly a positive sign on it.

"I thought it said negative?" I said, mostly to myself. Alice shook her head.

"It started to change as soon as you turned around." She said sadly. "Congratulations, you're going to have a baby." Alice said in a weak voice. I started to cry. Everything was going to be ruined, my life, the baby's life, Edward's life. Everyone's. My cries became louder and I was sobbing loudly, Alice by my side crying with me.

We sat there crying for hours before Alice and I calmed down. We sat there for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"I need to tell Edward." I croaked, I didn't want to, but he needed to know. Alice nodded and I walked hesitantly down the stairs. He was going to hate me wasn't he? I'm so stupid if only I didn't do that with him.

I dialed his number on the phone and listened to the ringing. He is going to hate me though, it's my entire fault I shouldn't have done that. I've ruined everyone's lives. I'm going to have a baby, and there is nothing I can do about it. Unless—

"Hello?" Edward answered the phone, interrupting my evil thoughts of what I could do. I refused; it was inhumane for me to even think about that.  
"Hi," my voice cracked, giving me away.

"What's the matter? Are you alright Bella? Bella?" He asked panicked.

I sighed. "I'm fine it's just-it's just-Edward can you come over to my house? I need to tell you something?"

"Okay, is it bad?" He demanded. I shook my head, and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"No, not bad per se. Just important. Please come." I said my voice cracking.

"Okay, see you in a bit Bella." He hung up and I did to. I slumped against the wall and started to cry. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and looked to see Alice's glassy eyes.

"I don't know what to do." I moaned.

"Just tell him the truth, he'll know what to do. You probably scared him more from that phone call then you will from the truth itself." She smiled. It helped a little and I smiled weakly back. Alice led me to the couch and we watched stupid sitcoms.

After a little bit the phone rang. I hoped it was Edward, he was supposed to be here an hour ago, I was worried.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bells, you've got to come down to the hospital." Charlie's voice was panicked and I started to get scared. What happened?

"What's the matter?"

"It's Edward." That was all he had to say before I hung up the phone. Tears started to roll down my face as I grabbed my coat and keys.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, she was right behind me.

I looked at her with my tear streaked face. "It's Edward." Alice eyes widened as she led me to her Porsche.

"We'll get there faster." She explained after I asked her why we wouldn't take my truck. I nodded and climbed into the passenger's side.

I looked at the blur of the trees that we passed as we went to the hospital. I could only hope that Edward was alright, just unconscious from lack of oxygen from panicking or something. I hoped it wasn't severe.

When we got to the hospital, I jumped out of the car and rushed into the hospital. The warmth from the air conditioner finally hit me, I was now in the waiting room. I looked around a little before seeing Edward's parents sitting in a corner crying. I saw Charlie walk up to me.

He gave me a small hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and then it hit me. He was talking about Edward.

I shook my head—I couldn't believe it—I pushed my way out of Charlie's arms. I asked where his room was and Charlie told me the room number. I ran down the hallway, towards Edward's room.

* * *

**REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE...NOT IMPORTANT! MORE EXCUSES TO WHY I MIGHT NOT UPDATE SOON :-P**

**Oh my God, Bella's pregnant and there's something wrong with Edward. That wasn't predictable at all *extreme use of exaggeration* So I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to finish the story this weekend, but if I don't, I might not update for a while since next week I'm going to have a field trip for my 'special choir' (musically advanced...and i hate it because all the bad people are in it, such as the populars whom I don't fit in with...I'm what you call someone who doesn't fit in a certain group per se. I mostly hang out with my dorky group of friends...none of my friends are in that class and very few people talk to me, but two...) The field trip we'll be going to two different schools and then going out to get pizza and get back during seventh hour.....which still doesn't count because I'll be home, but I'll have make-up work to do....Friday I have my school dance from seven thirty to nine thirty and sadly I will need to start gettin ready at six or five because my hair is impossible to tame. Saturday I'm having a piano recital, and then going to an amusement park with a friend and her friends that I have never met. Fun....Um...so please review...hopefully I'll get this updated soon, but if I don't I'll be apologizing pretty much of the time.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Time

**Ha...told you I would try to post this weekend. This is technically the last chapter....but I am putting the Epilogue in which might help. I'll put it in today, I just have to re check the epilogue because I wrote it several weeks ago before the story was finished, so I have to make sure that everything still matches up. Um...just to clear this up, this is all human and no vampires. I think it would just ruin the whole point in the story, well it'll ruin the whole story period if I change someone into a vampire...so that's out. Okay? This chapter is really cheesy in some parts because I really wanted to get to the best part in the story, but it makes sense in the end.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters not me.

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Time

My hand was numb from holding Edward's for so long. It had been a day since Edward had been admitted, and it worried me. Shouldn't he have woken up by now?

When I had gotten to the hospital yesterday I had discovered Edward on a hospital bed. He was covered in all kinds of tubes and wires that it was almost impossible to see his face. If you did though, you could hardly recognize him. He was bruised from head to toe. According to Carlisle he had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a small fracture in his skull—but wouldn't cause any damage. Edward's eyes were swollen shut from being punched.

Carlisle took some tests yesterday and when they came back early this morning, he said that they weren't good. Apparently the heart that had been transplanted to Edward had finally started to fail. If Edward didn't get a heart transplant soon he would die within a year.

I had talked to Charlie yesterday—after getting over the shock—about what had happened to Edward. He told me that Edward was at the repair shop getting new tires for his Volvo since apparently he ran over a nail. When I had called him, Edward left immediately, not bothering with getting a ride. As he was walking he ran into a group of guys, three of them. All three were brothers of Mike and Brandon, they were mad at Edward because he had apparently turned Mike and Brandon in, so he was at fault for their time in jail.

After the boys were finished they left Edward on the sidewalk, if it wasn't for an officer who had drove by him to get some coffee, Edward probably wouldn't have survived.

Edward had apparently told Charlie the story himself before he was completely unconscious.

I had met up with the officer that had saved Edward and thanked him profoundly. He had saved Edward's life.

I was startled from my thoughts when I felt Edward's hand twitch from undermine. I gasped, he was awake.

"Edward? Edward, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I told him. Since his eyes were swollen shut and he had a tube in his throat, he had no way to communicate with me. A few seconds later I felt his hand squeeze weakly. I smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake. It's been a day. I'm so sorry; I should've known that you were probably busy at the moment." I apologized. I felt his hand come out of mine, his arm lifted up slightly, searching. I thought I knew what he wanted. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my face. I saw his mouth twitch a little bit.

"I love you." Edward's hand held my face gently; I could see a faint smile on his face. It was amazing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a month since Edward had been in the hospital, and although he was still hurting, he was able to be removed from the hospital.

My stomach hadn't gotten that much bigger, but it was noticeable that I was gaining weight. I had actually told Charlie that I was pregnant, and although he seemed disappointed in me being so irresponsible, he still didn't object to me having the baby and keeping it. I hadn't told Edward, though, I'm sure he's the only one in the town who doesn't know. It's kind of nice knowing that someone won't overreact over everything you do because it might 'hurt the baby.' Yeah right. At school Lauren and Jessica past around that I was a whore. Most didn't care, although most didn't know me, they knew the Cullen family since they were all so famous at throwing house parties, and they also knew that the Cullens only hang out with the 'good crowd' I guess you could call it. The more responsible and respectable kind of people, so kids didn't really care much about the rumor.

Edward had also been signed up for the heart transplant list, and since he was young and technically healthy, he was more likely to get a transplant than anyone else.

Edward and I were in the back seat of Alice's Porsche while Alice chattered about random stuff.

"Hey Bella, when are we going to go baby shopping? I mean y—" I cut her off and glared at her in the mirror.

"Alice," I hissed.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, his non broken arm was slung around my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"Nothing," I lied. Edward's expression hardened.

"You're lying."

"I can't tell you right now, we're in the car, I'll tell you at home." I swallowed, how was I going to get through with this?

Edward nodded and we sat there silent for the rest of the drive. Edward would be staying at the Cullen's house for a while since Carlisle was a doctor and he could take care of Edward. I was staying there too; Charlie and Carlisle said it was alright. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. didn't have a problem with it either. **(Anyone notice the C and C and the E and E in that sentence….I had no idea that happened until I looked at it just now:-D)**

Alice stopped the car in front of the house before climbing out the door to help me with Edward. His arms were both slumped around are shoulders as we pulled him inside. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett were surprised to see us—the shortest of all of our friends—to be carrying a full grown man into the house.

We pulled Edward up to his new room and helped him lay on the bed. He gasped at the sudden pressure to his ribs. I caressed his face, to make him calm down. Edward smiled.

"I'm so glad you're out of that stupid hospital." I murmured. Edward's smile grew.

"I am too." He said in a rough voice. He had the tube taken out yesterday and his throat still hurt.

I smiled. Alice walked out of the room, probably to give us some privacy. I walked over to the other side of the king sized bed and put my body right beside his. Edward tried to turn over but he was still hooked up to several tubes, plus he was still bruised.

"Don't," I whispered, placing an arm lightly on his shoulder. He nodded and sighed.

"I wish I could hold you again. I feel so weak and helpless like this." He whispered.

I sat up on my elbow and smiled at him. Edward's face was turned to look at me.

"It's okay, I'm here right now. I think it's kind of fun to be the one to protect you right now, since you've been doing that since I've met you." Edward smiled weakly.

"I guess you're right." He yawned.

"I think you should rest." I told him but he shook his head.

"No, not yet, I still have my question." I groaned, I didn't want to answer, though it was best if he found out my secret by me.

"Please, not now." I whimpered.

"Yes, I'm still wondering why Alice asked you to go baby shopping. What is someone pregnant? Are the Cullens adopting again?" He asked curiously.

I sighed looking at the comforter, I had to tell him. I looked up into those green eyes that belonged to the baby's father.

"I don't know how to say this, but yes someone is going to have a baby." I smiled, but Edward didn't seem to get the clue.

"Who?"

"Edward, I-I'm going to have a baby." I didn't look at his face when I said this, I was so guilty. His hand found its way to my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. I still didn't, though, I kept my eyes down.

"Bella look at me." He demanded and I did as he asked. He looked angry, why? "Bella, please tell me you're joking." He demanded again, I shook my head.

"I'm not lying, you would know if I am since I'm such a terrible liar." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I knew what we did was stupid. I was so stupid. Ugh I shouldn't have…" He trailed off and looked at me straight in the eye. "Who's baby is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're the only one for me, I'm sorry Edward, but the baby is really yours." A wide smiled was placed on his face at once.

"You're going to have a baby!" he yelled like a little kid. I didn't understand, why was he so happy?

"Edward, what's gotten into you?" I asked wearily. Edward just smiled at me.

"I'm happy, not that you're pregnant at seventeen, but that we're going to be parents. Unless you don't want me to be the father…" he trailed off once more, I sighed once again.

"Of course, or else I wouldn't have told you." I explained and that wide grin was once again placed on his face. I couldn't have helped smiling back.

We sat there for a few minutes of smiling stupidly at each other, just happy that we were going to be parents together.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I looked at him. "I've wanted to do this for a long, but I wanted to wait until we were out of high school. But there's a baby coming now so I decided to do this sooner, I'm sorry that I couldn't do this the proper way, though."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. What was he going at?

Then he proposed. Even though he didn't have a ring, it was one of the most amazing experiences. **(I forgot my Eclipse book at school, and I wanted to use Edward's proposal there…plus I didn't want to write anything cheesy when I could use Stephenie's proposal, and give her all the credit)**

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked again. I still hadn't answered I was so shocked. I shook my head to clear out my thoughts, but Edward took it the wrong way.

"Oh, I see, I get it. You don't have to marry me. It was too soon anyways." He mumbled a sorry before closing his eyes. I could see a few tears fall out of the corners of his eyes. I wiped them away with my hand and his eyes shot open.

"Yes," I murmured. "I'll marry you." Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"I thought you said no?" he questioned.

"No, I was surprised and just shook my head without thinking. I would love to marry you. I love you." I put my head next to his and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight beautiful, I can't wait until we're married." He whispered and stroked my hair. I drifted off to sleep right next to him.

I woke up to a strange movement to my side, I looked over at Edward. His eyes were wide and glassy, he was clutching his chest.

"Edward?" I gasped, his eyes met mine and they were filled with fright. I now spotted the heart monitor next to him, hearing the erratic beating of his heart I ran out of the room.

"CARLISLE HELP!" I yelled, I heard someone rushing up the stairs before I saw Carlisle.

"What is it?" He demanded, out of breath.

"Something's wrong with Edward." I cried and Carlisle ran into the bedroom.

I saw Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett come up the stairs. They all looked at me panicked, while I had tears in my eyes. _What was wrong with him?!_ I began screaming in my head.

"Esme!" Carlisle shouted from the other room. Esme ran into the bedroom and I followed.

Edward was still clutching his chest with pain stricken eyes. I started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" I cried out. Carlisle was shuffling in the room trying to grab as many supplies as he could.

"His heart is failing. He's having a heart attack." Carlisle explained as he grabbed a cart. He was going to shock Edward if he had too.

"No," I screamed. "He can't die." I tried to reassure myself, but it didn't work. I looked at the wall across from Edward's bed. Rosalie's head was buried in Emmett's shoulder, crying while Emmett looked at the bed horrified. Alice was in the same position as Rosalie, her head buried in Jasper's neck. Jasper looked at me sadly; I saw a few tears in his eyes. I looked away.

I ran over to the bed, grasping Edward's hand in mine while Carlisle looked for drugs he could use without having to shock Edward.  
"I love you." I whispered to him. I saw his mouth turn up a little bit and then he let out a gasp.

"I love you too." He managed to get out. "Don't forget me, take care of the baby. I'll see you someday." He whispered. I started to cry.

"No, no, no. You can't leave me. What about the kids? I can't raise them without you, no matter what you say." I screamed at him.

"You are very strong, I love you." He whispered once more before the heart monitor let out long 'beep.'

Carlisle went straight to shocking Edward's heart.  
"Clear!" he yelled after charging the paddles.

Carlisle pressed the paddles against Edward's chest and his back arched at the shock, but the shrilling beep went on.

"Charging, clear!" Carlisle yelled again before putting the paddles on Edward's now bare chest. It didn't work.

Carlisle tried to shock Edward's heart back to life multiple times, but it didn't work. I cried and cried.

Edward was dead and I couldn't do anything about it. I screamed as loud as I could and sunk to the ground shaking.

I felt Alice and Rosalie wrap their arms around me, crying. Emmett and Jasper joined too, as did Carlisle and Esme.

Edward was dead and I wasn't going to see him again.

* * *

**I cried when I wrote the last part of the chapter, but you all should know I had to kill Edward for the point in this story. Don't kill me please, I'll make a happy ending in the epilogue--and promising no vampires. I'm again sorry for killing Edward, I'm an Edward lover so it was hard for me. **

**I did promise that I would tell you what movie this was based on. It's based on _Untamed Heart _it's PG-13 and there's a little nudity in it.**

**It's basically about this girl who works at a cafe she basically dates any guy she can (oh and it was made in the 90's). She works with a man who doesn't talk much, but she soon finds out his secret after he saves her from two guys who tried to rape her. Mostly all the major events that happened in this story came from the movie, though not all since this is Twilight based. I got the idea after asking myself: What if Twilight was like this? What would happen to Bella? To Edward? So I got it. I hope you liked it.**

**I will post the Epilogue within a day or too, so you can see the happy ending, though I don't know how well this story would go after it, so if you want this story to end sadly don't read the epilogue, if you want a sort of happy ending read it. Okay?**

**Thank you and Please review.**

**Jessica  
**


	18. Epilogue: Death

**So here's the epilogue. I wrote it just after the sixth chapter after finding the best way to end it. This chapter's really cliche, at least I think. I had to make a few changes to this chapter, apparently I was going to make Edward die at twenty-five, Bella pregnant after they were married, and other stuff...but after deciding I wasn't going to do that, some parts were deleted. Minimal-trust me. I wrote this a while ago, like I said before, so some of my writing is a little different, and if any of the story-line is off, I'm sorry I must have looked over it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor Untamed Heart in which this story was based on. Sorry if you're confused.

* * *

**

Epilogue: Death

Minutes turn into days, as days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months and months into years. Years have gone and passed, some quick and slow. The year of Edward's death, I couldn't seem to find myself. Always suffering from the pain of his loss, I never really thought about anything. Of course I should have thought about my kids, they were the only thing I had left of Edward.

About nine months after his death, I began to find myself again. My two children were very supportive at their young age. They shared the same sadness with me, though at a much lower level. They had not known him as I had, nor did they experience the tragedy of his loss.

My children eventually grew up, marrying their own loves. They made me a grandma to five children, and then a great grandma to a few more.

Now here I lie, in a hospital bed. I had been diagnosed with cancer a decade ago, and now I am finally going to die of this painful disease. I had been on life support on a machine for several months now; I finally convinced my family as well as the doctors I was ready to go. I did not know how I came to convince them, but I did.

I'm not afraid of dying though I'm sure there are many things to lose in this life, I'm not afraid.

I will see my Edward again. I could remember his God-like features, bronze hair, and sparkling green eyes. I missed them, though I have seen them on my own children, sparkling just the same, they are nothing compared to my lost love's.

I looked up in my daughter's eyes, they were glistening with tears. I opened my mouth to speak; it came out raspy and weak.

"Angela, come here." I whispered towards her. She walked towards me, her wrinkled face still held the face of the little girl I remembered. She kneeled beside my bedside and I turned as much as I could towards her. "There is no need to be sad. I'm the one who'll be dead, not any of you. I know you'll miss me, but soon I'll be with your father, and we will be watching over you and your children and their children. I promise you that you will see us when you leave this earth, as well as all the others." I promised. I looked at the locket around her neck. I remember giving it to her on her sixth birthday saying that her father wanted to give it to her. Angela's face was lit up with a small smile; I smiled with as much as I could.

"Yes mom, I'm going to miss you." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt a few tears run down my cheek.

"As well as I." I said looking at her in the eyes. I looked up to see Anthony standing in the corner; his wife had her head on her shoulder crying.

"Anthony, come here." I ordered him; he looked at me, surprised. I smiled at him. He walked forward kneeling down by my bedside just as Angela had done.

I placed my palm on his cheek, he leaned into it. "You look so much like your father." I murmured under my breath. A few tears crawled down his face; I wiped it off with my hand.

"Don't cry, I'm going to be fine soon. I'll always be with you." I murmured to him as tears continued to fall down his face. He nodded, and I frowned, and started to scold him. "I told you, I'll be fine soon. Please, don't cry it just makes me feel bad." Anthony chuckled a little, wrapping his large hand around my wrist.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He said. I smiled.

"I want to give something to you," I looked up at Angela, "and for you to. Anthony, in the top drawer over there is a box, can you get it out for me?" I asked him, he walked quickly over, grabbing the velvet box out from the drawer and brought it back to me.

I opened the box. It contained memories of Edward and I. There was a CD—that was now basically like a record player now as it was back then—that contained the lullaby that Edward had written for me, as well as the love notes he had sent to me while I went to see my mother in Phoenix. There were pictures of Edward and I in our meadow that I didn't know had been taken during that time. There were pictures of Edward and I just cuddling, some with us and our friends. So many memories.

"Mom, you look so happy, and young." Angela said with a hand over her mouth. I seemed to age after Edward's death, mentally, and physically. Gaining more wrinkles and grey hair than a seventeen year old girl should have.

I smiled and sighed slightly. I glanced up at the clock that hung right in front of my bed, 12:59. They –as in the doctors—were going to pull the plug at exactly 1:00. I heard two pairs of footsteps come towards my room.

My family started to cry once more as a doctor and a nurse came in, smiling sadly at my family. She turned towards me as if asking if I was ready, I nodded my head. Anthony gathered up all the pictures that were on my lap and put them back into the box.

"Are we ready?" The nurse asked. I nodded; she hesitated before she pulled the plug.

Death did not take me as fast as she had pulled the plug. It took almost a full minute for me to start losing consciousness.

I remember what my last words were: "Please don't cry, I love you." Then that's when it all went black.

I opened my eyes, only to see a dark tunnel in front of me. Pure white light was glimmering from the other end. I noticed a frame of a person coming towards me.

"Hey Bella," a familiar velvet voice said.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice wasn't as raspy, but just as old as it was before.

I felt familiar arms wrap around my fragile form. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I said. After a few minutes of enjoying to moment, I jumped out of his arms. I looked at him, he looked completely confused.

"Why did you do that, love?" He asked, walking forward.

"I'm ugly, and old. I don't look like I did when I was young Edward, can't you see that?" I asked, he let out a small chuckle.

"But you are the same Bella I knew, and know, kind, intelligent, self-less, stubborn, and most of all beautiful. You look just as beautiful as you did when I left." I didn't believe him, this couldn't be happening, I knew I was dead, but since when did Edward think I was beautiful in this ragged old form?

"You don't believe me do you?" He asked, I shook my head furiously. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me forward. "Come on, love, I have something to show you." He stepped forward leading me into the bright light. I noticed sparkles coming off of my skin, the wrinkles disappeared almost instantly. I looked at Edward wide-eyed.

"Here they give you your beauty back, inside and out, your beauty outside shows how beautiful you are on the inside." He explained. I was now amazed. This was heaven, and I was to be here with Edward forever. Dying wasn't a bad thing after all.

I continued to walk into the dark tunnel, my looks changing as I walked. What seemed like almost days we finally walked into the light, and my new life became magnificent.

* * *

**So here's my last chapter...no more of A Loving Heart, I'm going to start a new story, but I'm not posting it until I get almost completely done. I'm not sure what the next story will be about. I think I'll just start on one like this:**

** Bella Swan's parents had seperated because her father, Charlie, wasn't acting like he used to after being diagnosed with Multiple Schlerosis. After fighting with her mom, Bella was sent off to live with her dad to take care of him. She, after moving to Forks Washington, met the Cullens. Never being loved before she shies away from what could come. What will happen?**

**Or possibly:**

**Life is a tragedy for Bella Swan, she has never been loved in her life. Being hurt constantly by her loved ones, she believes that she is worth nothing. Her parents and her move to Forks Washington after an incident at home and Bella meets the Cullens. Bella believes they--just like everyone else she knows--will hurt her without regret. What is going to happen? **

**I suck at summaries...and the first one isn't Bella being abused, it's just that she had no time with relationships and whenever she was offered one she didn't think twice about it and shoved the guy off. So she basically shies away from you know who. :-D **

**I'm going to start writing more stories in the summer, Okay? since I have three more weeks left of school and then I'm off to high school. **

**P.S. I want to thank everyone. This was my favorite story to write and I'm so happy how well it turned out. As I write this I have gotten 3,943 hits so far. This month (which has been two days right now) I have gotten over a thousand. I'm so happy, and already today I've gotten more reviews than I ever thought possible. Thank you everyone!  
**

**Jessica  
**


End file.
